Dimensional Heroes Spirits: So Long, My Love
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes travel to the 1930s of New York in order to find Nue as well as help the New York Combat Revue. Will they be able to win against this new enemy?
1. Prologue

This story does not begin in the present, no, but in the past. As a Myriad of cherry blossoms Swirl around a face of samurai with a dream.

This is the young Lt. Shinjiro Taiga, in the world of the steam revolution in the beginning of his adventure. He is seconds away from becoming a member of the Imperial Assault force in Tokyo and starting a new life.

(The Imperial Assault Force- as explained by Gemini Sunrise)

"Hi there! My names Gemini Sunrise, and this time, were doing something different entirely. For those out there not familiar with the Sakura Wars series, I'll be here to explain parts not familar to anyone who played em. So whenever you see subjects closed in those fancy captions, I come onto the scene and start explaining about these subjects. Hope you enjoy."

"The Imperial Assault force , a successor to Imperial Army's Counter Demon team. Its located in the heart of Tokyo, Japan. But not many people know about its location, so its disguised as a theatre called The imperial theatere. Pretty clever right. There are a couple of divisions among it. Star, Wind, Moon, Rose, and Flower. Can you guess which division I'm in? Anyway, each theatere serves two functions. One, to entertain the crowds and keep em happy, and second, house the weapons needed to beat back Kouma, steam beasts, all sorts of baddies. But we'll get into that later. Right now, lets see what Shiny's up too…"

Shinjiro walked along side Sakura Shinkuji, a famous veteran and samurai in the assault force. Sometime in the future, she fought alongside a group of heroes who brought down a very crucial threat.

"I havent seen Uncle Ogami in years, and yet here I am, almost minutes away from being in the Assault Force." Shinjiro said.

"Yes, well… I hope youre ready to meet him once more." Sakura said.

Shinjiro walked into the Main office and saw his uncle, Lt. Ichiro Ogami, another pivotal member of the Imperial Assault Force. By day, he's a simple ticket taker, but under that cover is a sword wielding master of the team, serving not only Japan, but paris. He was also a participant in the future event.

"Ah, nephew. So nice to see you again." Ichiro said.

"Hello, I've recently been assinged to the Imperial Assault force as of noon today." Shinjiro said.

{Lip System activates and choice is selected}

"Lt. Shinjiro Taiga, reporting for duty!" Shinjiro said.

"Yes, well. To be honest nephew, you haven't actually been admitted to the Imperial Assault Force." Ichiro said.

"Oh, so i… wait, what?!"

"Lt. Taiga, as of this very moment, you have been assigned to the Star Division of the New York Combat Revue, our newest division." Ichiro said. "I mentioned you personally, along with this young man here."

In came a man with wild white hair, wielding a spear and saluting. "Greetings, Lt. Taiga. My name is Tetsuya Shizuki. I look forward to working with you."

"The members are still a little green over there, so you and Tetsuya will want to take a leading role. You can handle it, youre what, 19? Also, before you go, take this." Ogami said handing a pouch over. "When the time comes, use that in times of great trouble."

"Right." Shinjiro said.

"One more thing. No matter what enemies you might face, just believe in yourself." Ichiro said.

"Yes, sir!" both recruits said. 


	2. A Samurai Makes His First Mark

The Sunny came out of a hole in time and flew towards the pier of the Big Apple in a nosedive.

"Stay on target….!" Hope said.

"Hope, you're the one driving." Nami said.

"Yeah, and if you get a scratch on the Sunny, it's on your head." Franky said.

"As if I'm not under enough pressure." Hope said.

"Why are we going into the past again?" Zephyr asked.

"Because according to Gemini, she saw a shadow of a figure that resembles the true form of the shapeshifting Classic Yo-kai, Nue when she was first starting in the revue." Fuyunyan said.

"Plus. We're going to New York. Hooray for USA!" USApyon said.

"Okay, I see a space for us, 3 o clock!" Chopper said.

"Good, It's only 11:30." Hope said. "Hang on to something guys, were going in hot!"

The Sunny crashed right into the ocean as it stabilized itself up right.

"Okay. Sunny looks fine. And there doesn't look like any damage. I say we're good to go." Franky said.

"See? I told you if I drove, we'd make it here okay." Hope gloated.

"Yeah. Until one of the times you'll get a scratch on it. When that happens, I'm gonna fold your arms into a pretzel." Franky said.

"Point taken." Hope said.

"Okay, let's go find the Little Lip Theater." Jexi said.

"And I found a new way to conceal Pits wings, no tape needed."

"What? Really? Yes! Yes! Wait, what is it?" Pit said.

Hope took out a harness. "This. I had tails measure your wingspan and this harness complete with padding is perfect for keeping your wings concealed in a black coat of armor."

"Uh, it's not going to draw attention to me, is it?" Pit asked looking at the harness.

"Its either this or the tape." Hope said.

"I'll take it." Pit said grabbing the harness.

"Let's go guys! All people with noticeable powers, stay on the Sunny. And I left Titanica back with Gemini just to be safe. But to be honest, everyones got their powers in check."

"Aaaah! Thief!" a woman shouted as two robbers were running,

"A robbery? In the middle of the day?" Hope asked as the ran.

Shinjiro and Tetsuya were taking the same route, trying to follow them through the crowd.

"Stop! You wont escape!" Shinjiro shouted.

"Yes! All robberies will fail when the big hero men get on the scene!" Tetsuya said.

But as the robbers ran, a masked cowgirl riding on a horse chased after them, slashing them with her sword, making them drop the loot, which she caught.

Then the heroes arrived and looked at the outfit.

"Hey, that's…" Hope began.

"Its gotta be. I'd know that sword anywhere." Jexi said.

"Or her so called "twin sister", Geminine." Fuyunyan said.

"Wait, did she just kill them?" Usopp asked.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill them." Geminine said.

She dashed off leaving the money behind, before the cops could do anything, a woman in blue appeared.

"I'll take it from here, thank you. These two are the new recruits to the theatre." she said.

"Oh, so youre Ratchet Altair, captain of the Star Division? Pleased to meet you. I am Tetsuya Shimizu and this is Shinjiro Taiga. We look forward to working for you!" Tetsuya said.

"I'm still a little surprised she's the captain though…" Shinjiro said.

"Why, because I'm a woman?" Ratchet asked.

"Nonono. It's just that…"Shinjiro stuttered.

{Lip system activated}

(The Lip System)

"Our games use the Lip System. You are given a few options to say one of the provided quotes. Now be careful which one you pick, each one could either make or break you and there are no do overs." Gemini said. "Why am I telling this? Because each Lip System affects how the main character progresses in the story. You can even build up trust and even go further than that. Our story took the Lip System to a whole other level, making things interactive, like fixing things. Every single choice is timed, so select quickly, but carefully"

"I'm very pleased to meet you!" Shinjiro said.

{Ratchet Altair- Trust +1}

"Well, that's more like it. Just remember, we arent gonna take it easy on you two." Ratchet said.

"I'm ready for it." Shinjiro said.

"Good. Now follow me. I'll take you two over to the Little Lip Theatre." Rachet said. "Oh, wait, is that a member of the Paris Combat Revue?"

Erica then stepped up. "Y-yes. Erica Fontaine of the Paris Combat Revue is here. I hope you don't mind, but I transferred at last minute with a few friends." Erica said.

The team stepped up.

"Hope you dont mind. We heard from, uh… a friend that the New York Revue was basically all girls. We thought we'd bring some guys with experience in. And If youre looking for a good band for music, we brought six musicians." Jexi said.

"Yes. And I happen to know some musically gifted creatures that could pack your theatre." Sunset said.

"Then come with me." Rachel said.

They met up with commander, Sunnyside, and then escorted Shinjiro and Tetsuya to the Village, where they met past Gemini, Cherry and Anri in the apartment complex that would serve as their new home for the time being.

"So youre all livin here, huh? And Shiny's a samurai? Dont that just beat all, I love samurai!" Gemini said. "Oh um, sorry, I get a little into some of my own world. I'm just a cleaner at the theater, and you may be just ticket takers, but one day, youre gonna see me up on that stage as an actress, guaranteed!"

As they went to the upper courtyard they were introduced to the rest of the team. The first individual was a person in a purple suit with black hair.

"Subaru saw the new guys. Those two are Japanese, are they not?" he/she said.

"Oh, great timing. Everyone, meet the other Japanese transfer, Subaru Kujo." Rachet said.

"This is Shinjiro and Tetsuya, you three will get along very well." Hope said.

"A question though, is Subaru a boy or a girl?" Luffy asked.

Every one besides Subaru was shocked.

"What the hell?! You cant just ask that so casually!" Nami said.

"Why not? I can't even tell what she is. Is she a girl or a guy?" Natsu replied.

"Subaru is just Subaru. Nothing more than that." Subaru said.

"Um… okay…" Hope said.

{Lip system activated, no response selected from options}

There was but silence between them and Subaru.

"What do you want?" Subaru asked.

"Oh, you were silent after saying you were just you, so we didnt say anything." Hope said.

{Subaru Kujo-Trust +1}

"I see. A wise choice indeed. Interesting." Subaru said.

"Lt. Taiga is joining us from the Assault force, and Erica here is joining from the Paris Combat Revue." Tetsuya said. "And I am Tetsuya, also from the Assault Force."

"Hm. Three transfers. I know Erica's Mech is already here, but we need STARs for Shin and Tetsuya. As for the rest, they could be fine without one." Subaru replied.

"That won't be an issue for us. You can believe that." Hope said.

They went down to the lower levels with Subaru.

"Rachet said there was just one more on the team, Cheiron Archer. I wonder what she's like?" Jexi said as a african american woman walked into the room in a black suit.

"Huh? What are you doing in here? Visitors are not allowed in the dressing rooms." she said.

"Oh uh, sorry. You wouldnt happen to be Cheiron, by any chance?" Hope asked.

"I sure am. Who's asking?" Cheiron asked.

"We're temporary members of the Star Division. We came with Miss Fontaine." Jexi said referring to Erica.

"Ah, comin' with a european veteran huh? That must mean you dealt with Ciseaux." Cheiron said.

"You heard of that? Well actually…"

{Lip System activated.}

"We put that rabbit back in the hole he came out of." Rainbow said.

{Cheiron Archer- Trust +2}

"Impressive. You kids might be good to have on hand. Now, about these two. I know they want autographs but they have to go back to the auditorium." Cheiron said.

"Uh, actually...Shinjiro and Tetsuya work here now too." Lucy said.

"Youre pulling my leg." Cheiron said.

"N-no were telling the truth…" Shinjiro said.

{Lip System activated. Requested Subaru's help.}

"Subaru, help us out here!" Shinjiro said.

{Subaru Kujo-Trust +1)

"A wise decision. Who better to solve this situation than me?" Subaru said.

"What, you know these two?" Cheiron asked.

"The blond one speaks the truth. They now work with us here." Subaru said.

"You gotta be kidding me… these two runts? What's Commander Sunnyside thinking?" Cheiron said. "Cmon you two, I got some words to say to that sweatshop bastard!"

"Hey wait, we did not agree to… help!" Shinjiro said as he and Tetsuya were dragged off.

"She's a lawyer, Shin. Better just let her go with the flow than get involved." Tetsuya said.

As they exited, they knew Shinjiro would be a bit underwhelmed, but that would all change when the show would begin.

"This is going to be amazing. We get to see a show in the Little Lip Theatre." Erica said.

"Yeah. Wait, I don't see Sunset anywhere." Jexi said.

"She said she was handling the special pre show." Hope said.

"Pre show?" Jexi said before the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow us to introduce...Dismarelda of the Eerie Tribe." a voice said.

"What is she up to?" Hope asked.

A ghostly announcer then appeared in the air.

"Dismarelda always makes the crowds feel down and looks like she did a bit of overshopping on her last trip to Hawaii." he said.

Appearing on stage were ghost like entities dressed in ballroom best such as black suits and dresses.

Lookily

Creepily

Sooo Eerie

Dismarelda soon appeared after that.

I'm going

To make you feel

SUPER...DOWN!

The crowd applauded the pre show as the singing bunch vanished.

"Ha-ha! And she appeared to the Eerie merican jingle!" USApyon said. "Looks like the Song Medals I gave her work after all."

The show then started. And it was quite the spectacle. An egyptian show that had Gladiators, a love interest and a battle between two egyptian warriors. The crowd was on its feet by the time it ended.

"They were amazing!" Luffy said.

"Yeah. Best show anyone's ever gonna see." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Especially since a Yo-kai appeared in it." Hope said.

"Eh. It was okay, I guess." Erica said.

"Huh? Seriously? But you were the most...huh?" Zephyr said noticing a walking cob of corn near Erica.

"It was okay I guess." they both said as the same time.

"Mayday, Mayday! We got a rogue Yo-kai in the theater!" an alert went off.

"It's a Merican Yo-kai!" USApyon said looking it up. "Ah ha! Pintocorn. A Mysterious tribe Merican Yo-kai who makes you feel so so even when something amazing happens."

"It's okay I guess." Pintocorn and Erica said at the same time.

"No worries guys, I got an idea. This looks like a job for Blazion." Sunset said.

"Come on out my friend! Calling….Blazion! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Sunset shouted.

"Summoning...Brave!"

Sumo Shave

Flamo Engrave

Flash Team

A Brave!

"Blazion! Rar!" Blazion roared.

"Blazion, inspirit Erica." Sunset said as Blazion leapt over to Erica.

Erica soon has a fire in her eyes.

"Ah yes! Best show ever!" she declared with Blazion.

"Oh, she got taken over? It's okay I guess." Pintocorn said walking over to Sunset, giving her his Merican Medal. "Use it to call me or whatever." he said before walking out.

In the medallium, a section for Merican Yokai appeared as Pintocorns medal joined that of USApyon, Marunugget and Necolumbus. Then all four of them glowed.

"Alright! We get a Merican Legendary!" Natsu said.

"Stand back everyone." USApyon said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Merican Legendary!"

Merican Legend!

Merican Legend!

Merican Legend!

A Merican Legend Comes!

Before them appeared a cat in red samurai armor with an eye patch over one of his eyes. "Domo. I am of the Brave Tribe. I am...Last Shogunyan!" he said.

"Another one of your ancestors, Jibanyan." Fluttershy said.

"Forgive me, but we are unrelated. I am just the last Shogunyan before the other one you are familiar with. After he took over, I went to the US and came to like it here." Last Shogunyan said.

"I see. Good to have you with us either way."

"Do not simply gain trust of the Revue. There are more Yo-kai to be found in this city including Merican and Regular." Last Shogunyan said.

"Alright, we got us a new Yo-kai hunt going!" Natsu said.

"But let's not forget our job here, if Shinjiro isn't sent back, that is." Hope said.

"We might befriend a few of them, but let's not try and hunt down all of them." Jexi said. "They seem to like coming to the theatre a lot, so we just hope more come to see the shows."

Over the course of the next few days, they saw Shinjiro grow more accustomed to his role and how he plays it, gaining the trust of the members, but also meeting a new character. Diana Caprice, a blonde woman bound to a wheelchair, but loves birds nonetheless. Finally, he was accepted into the combat role. And just in time too, as a crisis had come.

"Finally some action! Were right behind you, Shinjiro!" Erica said.

New York, 1928. Liberty Island, Statue of Liberty

At the statue of Liberty, a creature with a scythe and rabbit like eyes watched from atop the statue as mechs began attack it.

"Liberty Island? Statue of Liberty? Don't make me laugh. Liberty is just nothing but a weak ideal." the creature laughed.

Back at HQ…

The members of the revues went down a chute and changed into their iconic outfits. Then went to the conference room.

"These objects appeared out of nowhere and attacked the statue. We all must deploy using the STARs" Sunnyside said.

"Sunnyside, are you sure you want these two along?" Cheiron asked.

"We may not be much, but we have excellent combat experience." Tetsuya said.

"I'd say that counts. Are you ready, Shinjiro, Erica, everyone?" Altair asked.

"This is it guys, time to give our all!" Shinjiro said.

{Lip System activated. Middle option chosen.}

"Yes, Ma'am!" everyone one said.

{All members- Trust +1}

"I like all of your enthusiasm. Good luck out there, everyone!" Rachet said.

"Heh. You dont need to be wishing us luck." Hope said.

"Cause luck always finds a way to our side." Jexi said.

The members with STARs were loaded into their own. Each one had a unique weapon. Shinjiro's had Two Katanas, Subaru's had two fans, Cheering had a claw and a whip and Ratchets had Kunai. And Erica's mech was ready to go with its weapon of choice being a cross.

"Court is in session." Cheiron said.

"Subaru here, say when." Subaru said.

"Follow me!" Ratchet said.

"Erica is ready to do her Best." Erica said.

As the mechs were loaded into the giant ship known as Ahab, Hope got ready to leave when Lunala appeared and showed him an outfit consisting of a silver and blue jacket and combat cargo pants.

"I get it. You want me to wear that. Because… I'm the leader of my team." Hope said.

"If you think your outfits weird, look at mine." Jexis said dressed in a silver and rainbow colored jacket with the same combat cargo pants. "I don't really get why I needed to change anyway. I was fine in my old clothes."

"I think they want us to wear those as a sign of leadership, and also the bond between our links. That's why Lunala and Eevee are here, right?"'

"Eevee isn't here. He's on the ship. I don't want him getting hurt." Jexi said. "Besides, I never needed to fight with a link before, so why start now?" Jexi grinned.

Hope smiled. The team was deployed to Liberty island, Hope coming down like a shooting star from the Ahab and posing like Wonder-Red for a bit.

"Hey, rabbit freak show!" Hope said getting the creatures attention.

"Who dares call to the great Ranmaru?" the creature called out.

"Me! You know what time it is?"

"Indulge me, what?" Ranmaru asked.

"It's...showtime!" Hope said snapping his fingers. All of the STARs rained down behind him as did the heroes with them.

"New York Combat Revue! Let's do it!" they all called out.

"My. You called out an entire army to deal with me? How admirable, but will still be killed by my hands." Ranmaru said brandishing his scythe. "Get them, my robotic warriors. Do not leave a single one alive!"

The robot's charged in.

"Alright, lets kick some ass." Natsu said.

"Business as usual. Sounds like heaven to me." Zoro said.

"Let's do this!" they all called out as they charged straight into battle.

Jexi and Hope fought alongside Shinjiro as he cut a few down with his robots katanas. Subaru and Cherion were easily dispatching the robots as did all the other members of the division.

"This...shouldn't be happening. How are humans like this fairing so well against my army?" Ranmaru asked.

"Hey Shin, dont let Cheiron and Subaru take all of em. Show em something flashy and impress them!" Tetsuya said as Shinjiro acknowledged.

"Raging...Tiger! Heaven! Earth! Man! Direct Cut! Tiger….Fang!" Shinjiro shouted slicing a robot in half.

"Oh yeah! Top that!" Rainbow said to Cherion.

"This is the Law of the Land! You….are…..GUILTY! Time to Pay! Now suffer the Verdict Chain!" Cheiron called out as the chains of her robot pierced through the other one, destroying it. "

"Okay, that was impressive…"

"As flowers wilt, so to shall you. Snow...Moon...Flower! Now...Lunatic Moon!" Subaru said.

The fans of her STARs cut through the robot before her by unleashing a deadly wind.

"Jesus. Rookies? More like veterans!" Hope said.

"There are many different levels of skill. They were probably judged as rookies based on how new their branch is." Erza said.

"Heh. Guess... I'm going to have to use it than." Ranmaru said tossing his scythe high in the sky.

"Oh man, when anyone does that, it's about to get….oh my." Hope said.

Down from the sky came a robot of Ranmaru's likeness that wielded a large version of his scythe.

Garan

"What is that thing?!" Rachet said.

"Don't get impatient. You have plenty of time to die. Hahahaha! Why do you care? Your life is nearly at an end." Ranmaru said as the robot raised its scythe.

"It's targeting Ratchet! Move out of the way, Captain!" Cheiron said.

"My...STAR. It can't move." Ratchet said as the scythe hit the STARs, crashing it into the stone walls of Liberty Island.

"RATCHET!" Shinjiro shouted, moving over to her.

"I got her, just stay there!" Hope said avoiding another attack and grabbing her just in time.

"Hope? Why...did you save me like that? You...should have run and left me." Ratchet said.

"I know… I know but…" Hope said.

{Lip system activated}

"The duty of this Revue is to protect the city, right? Same goes for Lexi's group. They wanna protect people and travel the worlds beyond. Same goes for my team. So, whenever I see someone in trouble, my body just moves me to save someone." Hope said.

"Hope…"

{Ratchet Altair- Trust +5}

"I see, this is exactly what I wanted from you all…" Rachet said.

"Why do i get the feeling that we both want to kiss each other?" Hope asked.

"Well, you are holding my hand." Rachet said.

"Captain!" Shinjiro said rushing to her side.

"Shinjiro, I want you to take command for me while I recuperate. Lead them well." Rachet said.

"Yes… ma'am." Shinjiro said.

"Youre becoming more like your uncle, Shin." Hope said.

"Orders, Lieutenant?" Tetsuya asked.

"Engage the large mech while making sure the captain does not get harmed. New York Combat Revue...Move out!" Shinjiro said.

"Yes sir!" everyone shouted.

"All STAR pilots, switch your mechs to Flight mode, we'll take this fight to the skies." Shinjiro said.

"Wait, those things can actually fly?" Jexi said in surprise as the mechs converted into large planes that took to the skies.

"That answers that question. Now then, it's moved into the air. Guess we're stuck on the sidelines." Ruby said sitting back.

"Not so. We just have to jump on the STARs." Luffy said grabbing onto Shinjiro's and following it.

"We're not all rubber, you idiot!" they all shouted.

"Just attack that thing and make sure to not do anything stupid." Hope said.

"It's already too late for that." Jexi said. "Best we can do is wish them luck."

The STARs soared through the air as they opened fired on the large scythe wielding mech, inflicting large amounts of damage to it. But Ranmaru wasn't done yet, as the head transformed into a large cannon battery.

"Hahahaha! DIE!" Ranmaru said.

"Oh, we got trouble!" Cheiron said.

"No worries. I'm on it!" Luffy said leaping into the air.

"Ha! A stupid human wants to commit a suicide attack? Go ahead and die you stupid...Huh?" Ranmaru said before seeing Luffy blow air into his arm.

"Gear 3rd! Bone Balloon!" Luffy shouted wielding a large arm.

"He can grow his body?" Ranmaru said. "No matter, I'll blast him to smithereens!"

A large kanji appeared in the air.

"Heavens Demon…. Cannon Burial!" Ranmaru said swinging his scythe his scythe in tandem with the cannon firing a large shell. It exploded onto Luffy, but he was still okay.

"He withstood my finishing move?!" Ranmaru said in shock.

"Gomu Gomu no...Gigant Pistol!" Luffy shouted as his large fist made contact with the mech's head, damaging it greatly. The mech's head went flying as the rest of it began to short out before exploding.

"Curses! But I swear to you that this is not over. Not by a long shot." Ranmaru said getting onto his scythe as it flew off into the sky.

"Enemy commander is Retreating! You've done it!" Subaru said.

"Heh. Its wasn't anything that impressive. I was just making a point not to take anyone's freedom. I don't know what's so big about this statue, but if it stands for freedom, let it stand." Luffy said.

Back at HQ…

"I can see now why youre heroes. You will be great allies to the revue." Sunnyside said.

"Subaru agrees with that statement. We welcome you warmly." Subaru said.

"And Shinjiro, Tetsuya. After some talking about how you two faired...we wanna invite you two to be permanent members of the New York Combat Revue." Rachet said.

Cheiron walked out the door. "I can agree with the others staying, and the kid did good being leader. But I still think he's still a newbie." Cheiron said.

Above the city, Ranmaru looked down on it. "The most chaotic city in the world. Its just begging to be overrun by our lord. Kyahahahahahaha!" Ranmaru laughed.


	3. Law From, By and For the People

"Huh? Cheiron's acting strange lately?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. She's been acting a bit different lately." Rachet said.

"Well, maybe we should take a little visit to her office. All lawyers have one. Where is it?" Indigo asked.

"Her law office is located near Harlem." Subaru said. "But it's best you be on guard, those people in Harlem can get a little rough."

"Uh, guys? Didnt a news report of of some girl dressed in a green costume was walking that way?" Usopp asked.

"Why yes, the report came in this morning...oh no." Ratchet said.

Harlem, at night fall. A familiar girl in a green costume was walking down the street when three locals surrounded her.

"Well well well, whaddya we got here? A lost child, coming in to our turf? The lookout must've fallen asleep again." the man said.

"I'm not afraid of you all. For I am the one who defeated the evil monster Rayquaza and fought in the last battle for Hyrule. I am Linkle and I am….the Legendary Hero!" she proclaimed before showing her compass.

"What the…? Is this kid a few screws loose or something?" a girl in back said.

"What is wrong with you people? Hylians all over Hyrule should know this. I mean, this is Hyrule we're living in." Linkle said. "Though, I've never seen such strange buildings in Hyrule before."

"She's probably crazy but… Kid, youre not at home. Youre in Harlem, our neighborhood. Our little oasis here in New York." the man said.

"Harlem? New….York? Such strange words I hear. But I'm still the Legendary hero!" Linkle said. "Hyrule, Harlem! Doesn't matter. I'll still protect the innocent." linkle said drawing her crossbows.

"Protect the innocent, huh?" the man said. "Hey kid, I got something to tell you. My name's Carlos, I lead a motorcycle gang here called the Centaurs and I think...you're just what we've been looking for."

"Oh? Whats wrong in this town here?" Linkle asked.

"There's this company called Steam Frontier. They wanna completely tear down Harlem and build over it. It won't be long before we lose all our homes. So we want you to fight for us." Carlos said.

"A local business threatening to tear this town down? That's insane! They should've warned you!" Linkle said.

"Yeah, but here's the thing, they didnt. They don't just want Harlem gone, they want its blood, the people that live here, gone too. We don't stand a chance kid." Carlos said.

"Then, on my honor as the Legendary Hero….I will fight for Harlem!" Linkle said clutching her compass.

"Would you keep it down over there?" Hope said coming up with the team. "Were trying to find Chiron's office and…. Linkle?"

"Yeah. Thats me but who are…." Linkle began before seeing Zoro and Erza. "Ah! Subordinates one and two! You came back to fight with your commander!" Linkle said.

"Commander? So she's the one Rotom said helped you out at Lake Hylia?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. Her names Linkle. She a warrior from some Cucco farming village who thinks is the Legendary hero." Zoro said.

"She fought Valiantly, even though not knowing who link really was. But I thought she was travelling with the kingdoms."

"Well, I was. But...there was something that happened a couple weeks ago." Linkle said. "After the war, I went to train in Aurora, mostly some farming work. But then Arceus called me in. He told me that he foresaw a great crisis coming that could threaten all life in existence. So he told me that each of the kingdoms would be scouting the worlds, looking for warriors for fight for them. Arceus choose me to be Aurora's warrior since I was the one who defeated Rayquaza and turned him to stone. He told me to go set out on my journey. And after some weird travelling stuff, I found myself in this weird place." Linkle explained.

"Hang on a second, did that kid with the ring say Cheiron?" Carlos said. "How the hell do you know Cherion?"

"We work with her at the theater, but she's been acting strange lately." Hope said.

"Oh let me fill you in. She and her buddies at Steam Foundation are tearing down our homes here in Harlem." Carlos said.

"What? Why would she take their side?" Hope asked.

"That's what we wanna know. She's been a Harlemite since the beginning, always looking out for all of us. At least...up to this point. She and her buddies wrecked another block tonight and injured a friend. She's not getting away with this." Carlos said.

"No.. no one's hurting Cheiron." Shinjiro said.

{Lip system activated}

"We hold a trail." Shinjiro said.

"A trial huh? That could work. We settle things legally. If Carlos and his comrades win, then the evil Steam Foundation must rebuild all of the homes they have destroyed." Linkle said.

"And Shinjiro can act as Defender, or at least try to. Cheiron's the best Lawyer in New York, from what I've heard. It;s not gonna be easy to get her back."

"We use the camera tron." Hope said. "We use it to take pictures of iconic spots that she may remember around Harlem and show them to her. That'll remind her what she was originally going for."

"Her old bike, that might get some memories going for her." Carlos said.

"She rode a motorcycle? Never took her for a gear head." Sunny said.

"She used to ride with us before becoming some fancy lawyer." a girl in back said.

"Also, we take a picture of the Centaur Mark, to remind her of what her pride was." Hope said.

"Alright, let's go, clock's ticking!" Carlos said.

Linkle stood there, compass in hand as she looked to the sky. "Please, hear my plea oh great spirits of heroes past. I need help to save this town. I want a warrior who fights with his words and not his fists. Someone who can settle things peacefully for tomorrow's trial." Linkle said as the compass glowed bright. "I need… The greatest attorney in this universe!"

The next day…

A trial had soon been organized as the two sides were ready. The heroes were surprised to see Shinjiro sitting next to Linkle and not in the main defense chair.

"Why is Shinjiro sidelined?" Hope asked.

"Linkle said she found someone even better than him to help her." Edward said.

"Who?" Jexi asked before the doors of the courtroom opened wide. Walking in was a man in a familiar blue suit.

"You there. Identify yourself!" the judge said.

"Your Honor, my name is Phoenix Wright and I'm here to defend the good people of Harlem." Phoenix said taking a spot in the main defense chair.

"I dont believe it, Linkle! The compass still works!" Hope said.

"My compass is a gift given to me so I can call on others when I feel my own power is not enough. I know nothing about laws. So, I called upon...the best attorney in the universe." Linkle said.

"To be honest, I half got it when I was summoned just like that time in Equestria…" Phoenix said rubbing his head, but then getting serious again. "But I can't stand by as people who have not been warned of this construction get hurt."

"Yes! Phoenix Wright!" Indigo shouted. "Linkle, you are my new favorite person right now!"

"Youre day is getting better, Indigo. Come down here and help me, she didnt even summon Maya. I need someone to be here and help me on this trial." Phoenix said as Indigo leapt out of her seat and stood next to Phoenix.

"Yes. With the three of us, we are a company of law wielding warriors." Linkle said.

(Cue-Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Court Begins)

"I'll start off plain and simple, my client, Steam Foundation, has the right to tear down and rebuild Harlem. The reconstruction project takes into account the happiness of all the Harlem citizens as well as their well being. Steam Foundation has had successes with reconstruction all across the country and every project has resulted in great citizen satisfaction all around." Cheiron said.

A man next to Cheiron stepped up. "My name is Bill. I happen to be a representative of Steam Foundation and will only tell the truth. Our motto is 'Co-prosperity with the populace.' There is not a single place that we have rights to."

"Got that right. And I happen to have the legal documents right here. That means Harlem belongs to Steam Foundation both literally and figuratively. So unless you want more live lost, I want those citizens out of the way!" Cheiron said.

"Cheiron…." Carlos said.

"Heh… It appears we've won already." Bill said.

OBJECTION!

(Change- Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2001 Project X Zone 2 remix)

The courtroom was surprised when they saw Phoenix say that and slam down on his desk. "Miss Cherion. I intend to prove that you can't change a thing in Harlem. And furthermore...reignite the love you once felt for the neighborhood." Phoenix said.

"We've been keeping an eye on what you said. Subaru did some investigations too, and everything you and you client said strikes us as odd." Indigo said.

"Cheiron, earlier you said that this company had great reviews about each project, but I'm curious. Did these reviews come from any of the people who lived there?" Linkle asked.

"What?" Cheiron asked.

"The implication here is that… if any praise is said, the company is happy. But that's not what's going on in the inside." Phoenix said. "Just because the company has good reviews from citizens...doesn't exactly mean those citizens are the ones who lived there. If anything, I have a hunch….that all the reviews came from the people moving in."

"Nngh…" Bill said.

"We have proof to back it up too. On the second night Shinjiro came to Harlem, Jing, a resident, was almost killed in the demolition on a nearby block. If it wasn't for Shinjiro, she'd be dead today. Your company ignored an important policy that says you have to give the residence 24 hours notice before the demolition can officially begin." Indigo said.

"They also bribed the mayor… bribed him, into having the rights. I saw Bill personally give money to him." Shinjiro said.

"You were following us? Dammit. How did I not notice?" Bill wondered.

"So what of it? I don't have a clue what youre trying to point out." Cheiron said.

(Change- Cornered, Project X Zone 2 Remix)

"I'm saying there's been a contradiction even before Bill came to your side. People are given a large enough compensation in exchange for leaving their homes. As you may imagine, a great number of them refused." Phoenix said. "Remember the original Harlem, the community the food, the music, everyone comes for a different pace. If this was the case….. Why would anyone want to tear it down in the first place?!"

Bill flinched.

"This place has so much history with it. It would be a tragedy if this all goes away like some piece of trash. Therefore, I move that Harlem be preserved as a historical district and not be demolished." Phoenix said.

"If this company really wants to tear down a historic place… that doesn't make them a company, they are criminals!" Indigo said blasting Bill back.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Bill said collapsing as the Bailiffs arrested him.

"I… I was defending a criminal, and… I lost?" Cheiron said.

"People of Harlem, you as the jury will now decide. How many of you wish to defend your homes till the very end?" the judge asked as all of harlem cheered for that.

"And...how many want the project to continue?" Bill asked nervously as the cheering stopped.

"N-no one?" Cheiron said in surprise.

"The people have spoken. I find in favor of Carlos and the good people of Harlem." the judge said banging his gavel.

As Bill was taken away… Shinjiro walked up to Cherion. In sync with the Lip system, he asked why Cheiron became a lawyer, showed her old bike, and the centaur mark. This, in tandem, brung her back to her senses.

But as they went outside just as it was over, Black Lightning struck in the streets. In it was a full armored woman with long orange hair.

"That woman just set the buildings on fire?" Phoenix said in shock.

"Purification. All of these weak structures and the people inside them must be put to sleep by hellfire. That is one of my laws." she said.

"Just who do you think you are?" Jexi asked.

"I am Kokuryu. And I am the one who will execute the new law and order of this country." she said as lightning struck another building.

"I can see it. She's the same as Ranmaru. Someone who cares so little about this country." Hope said.

"You cannot do this!" Carlos said before Kokuryu zapped him with lightning.

"Those who defy me must forfeit their lives. That is another of my laws!" Kokuryu said.

"Youre gonna pay for that!" Natsu said before Cheiron stopped him.

"Hang back kid, she's all mine." Cheiron said. "Kids, take good care of Carlos."

Cheiron undid her hair as she got onto her motorcycle. "You've pissed me off for the last time." Cheiron said.

She accelerated her bike at top speed and rammed it into Kokuryu, but even this wasn't enough to stop her.

"Fool. You think you can defeat a general of the greatest warrior in all of history? Defiance is punishable by death!" Kokuryu said before a horse appeared, and who was on it was none other than Geminine.

"You! Are you one of them varmints who killed my mentor?" Geminine asked.

"Such mastery with a sword? Who dares intrude upon justice?" Kokuryu asked.

"DIE!" Geminine said charging in and striking Kokuryu as they clashed.

"Geminine, stop! Killing Kokuryu isn't going to avenge Mifune!" Hope said.

"Huh? Who is...I get it. You're in cahoots with her ain't ya?" Geminine said turning her attention to Hope.

"No, I'm not! If youre really Gemini's sister, you should…" Hope kept saying before Zephyr covered his mouth.

"Talking out of the situation is pointless, Hope. It's only going to complicate matters if you keep talking about events you shouldn't know about." Zephyr said.

"No, lemme ask that guy somethin." Geminine said. "Is he really prepared to stake his life on the line...even if I find out he's lying to me later on?"

Hope removed Zephyr hand. "I am, count on it. Someone once said, 'The dead find no comfort in Vengance. It can only serve to impugn the honor of the living.' Two brothers fought in the temple with power over dragons. One uses a bow, the other, a sword. What good is vengeance if you regret knowing you didnt fulfill what your master wanted? Would he want you to take revenge on his behalf?" Hope asked.

Geminine looked between the two and growled. "You win today, pardner. But next time, you're stupid words ain't gonna work." she said before riding off.

"Kokuryu escaped, but we're gonna get Suberu and the others and pay her back."

"Uh, Guys. I don't think she escaped." Usopp said as a large storm began to surround Harlem.

{Lip system activated}

"Cherion, tell your gang to evacuate the street. Afterwards, head to Little Lip theater." Jexi said. "Shinjiro, go to the theater and get back up. We'll need some support against her. The rest of us will keep her busy."

The others fought the robots as the others arrived. Phoenix was safe in the base. As they fought through harlem, they saw Kokuryu come down in a mech that closely resembled a black dragon with a sword.

Kusakage

"Guess we know how she made the storm now." Eren said.

"That things gonna wipe out all of Harlem if we don't stop it." Alisa said.

"Ha! Do you think I know about this place? I was the one you protected, watched as you betrayed your allies. Why do you…?"

"Enough! Cherion, remember your Centaur Oath!" Linkle said. "You want to protect your friends and family right? Then do it. Now, I may not know many people here...but I made a promise to them. And as the Legendary Hero….I will be the one who ends your reign." Linkle said drawing her crossbows.

"Dont forget about me!" said a voice as a shadowed alley erupted in flames. Out of them dashed a warrior with red hair and regal clothing. "I have returned at last!"

"That's….!" Lucina said.

"Roy." Pit said.

"Are you the chosen warrior picked by Arceus?" Roy asked.

"Yes. But who are you?" Linkle asked.

"My name is Roy. I am a warrior picked by Reshiram, the white dragon king of Ignis." Roy said.

"The Legendary King of Pherae, is Reshiram's pick for Ignis's warrior?" Lucina said in surprise.

"I've heard of his achivements." Fuyunyan said. "He wields the sword of seals, a powerful sword that draws its strength from its base."

"He led the Lycian and Etrurian armies against Bern. And on top of that, he's a master at tactics, never losing a soldier in battle even once." Lucina said.

"Yes. I've come...to assist in the battle." Roy said.

"Ha. Just another pathetic piece of slime to smear all over the ground." Kokuryu said. "This changes nothing."

"Yes, it does for you. You dont see how they protect this city. I did that too. For those I must protect...I cannot allow your path of destruction to flourish any longer." Roy said.

"Yes. So allow us to handle the situation." Linkle said.

"Okay. We're counting on you two than." Jexi said.

Kokuryu escaped through the subways, allowing the others to follow via flight mode.

"Persistent…. Well then, I'll just destroy you all here!" Kokuryu said before Linkle leapt off one of the mechs.

"Don't mess with the Legendary Hero!" Linkle shouted firing two bombs off her crossbows, hitting the arms of the mech directly.

"So much damage…" Kokuryu said bursting out and charging with electricity. "I shall give you the honor… of taking my strongest attack!"

"Roy! Its your turn now!" Linkle shouted as Roy leapt off his mech with sword in hand.

"Fools of justice, feel my wrath!" Kokuryu shouted as the lightning Kanji appeared.

"Incoming!" Hope said.

"Heaven's Demon….Blade of Thunder!" she shouted raising the sword.

"That won't work." Roy said. "Critical….Hit!" Roy shouted unleashing a flaming slash.

The sword Kokuryu wielded broke into pieces as a huge slash was shown in her mech.

"But...how can this be? This is...impossible. Taken down...by trash?" Kokuryu asked before the mech exploded, taking her with it.

The next day…

"So, Cherion finally accepted Shin's role as captain, and stayed with the revue?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I can verify that. She's even teaching the Centaurs about the law so they better protect their homes in case something like this ever happens again." Linkle said.

"And we got the first warrior, which is roy. No telling who the others will send." Hope said before Linkle smacked him.

"Rude. You acknowledge him but not me?" Linkle pouted.

"Sorry, he can be a bit thick headed sometimes." Erica said.

"Anyway, as far as I know, the remaining sixteen kingdoms are still looking for the perfect warriors to represent them." Roy said.

"Hey, Jexi. I know Ichigo just left, and a founding hero plus-" Hope began before Jexi smacked him.

"Hope, I know what you're about to say. You don't see these people as family or friends, just people you work with. You think we care about titles? Well, your wrong. Besides, you don't tell me what to do. I've already decided to let Linkle join." Jexi smiled.

"Ow. Sorry Jexi. I do see my squad as my friends. I guess sometimes a feeling like that is permanent. You made a promise to your sisters, and everyone here intends to keep it." Hope said.

"That's not it. This crisis is bigger than the kingdoms. Its the universe." Jexi said. "So, what is it?"

"I don't know. Arceus didn't see too much of it. But what he does know is that its going to happen sometime in the distant future." Linkle said.


	4. Rosita in Spirit

With the full addition of Cheiron, Shinjiro found himself becoming closer to everyone on the team, earning their trust bit by bit. As this happened, Shinjiro found out that he could perform special "couple attacks" with ones he's closest to in relationships, forming a star that explodes with big damage after a scene of affection. Also, the STAR flight modes could execute special attacks by releasing the limiters and charging straight to an enemy.

"Okay, flight special attack for STARs, Test 1. Go for it Shinjiro." Tails said as Shinjiro released the limiters and prepared to attack a dummy.

"Raging Tiger! Let's go!" Shinjiro said flying straight up into the air and forming a V energy blade. "Take this! Mad Tiger Trap!" he shouted slicing right through the dummy.

Simulations ended right after that special was seen. So now, we shift to Kid walking the streets with Patty and Liz.

"Gotta say, this new york is different from the one you found us in." Patti said.

"Of course its different. Its a New York of a different universe and in the past. Though, it doesn't really look too bad. Perfectly symmetrical." Kid said.

Just then, screams were heard. Yet another robbery was in effect, and a hostage was taken. Just before Kid could take any action, a weasel appeared in front of him.

"A...weasel?" Liz asked.

"Hey, move it, pal!" said a little girl in a mexican get up. She walked right past Kid, approaching the three robbers who held a woman hostage.

"Stay back or we'll shoot! We mean it!" Robber A said.

The girl quickly grabbed a golden gun and shot all of the guns right out of their hands with three consecutive shots.

"What accuracy…!" Kid said as the girl took out a second silver gun.

"Now which to finish with? The gold gun or the silver gun?" she said pointing both at the robbers with a smile.

"Hey, whats happening here?" Shinjiro asked, coming up.

"This girl appeeared and took down a robber with three shots from a colt single-action revolver, now she's looking to put a few holes in them!" Liz said.

"Thats right! I shoot the bad guys. That's my motto." she said.

"Shin, I have an idea!" patti siad. "Cherion!"

While calling for her, she pushed Shinjiro into the way of the robbers.

"Huh? What is this? Move so I may put an end to the bad guys." she said.

"Not with him here!" the first robber said. "Shoot us, and you take him with us!"

"Move it!" she said to Shinjiro. "I'm warning you."

Cherion then appeared behind the first robber with her hair undine and knocked him out. The cops came just in time and aressted them.

"You came just in time. Thanks Cherion." Shinjiro said.

(Cherion Archer- Trust +1)

"You really can't do anything without me around, huh?" Cherion replied.

'Reward!" the girl said to Shinjiro. "I saved your life so you give me reward."

"O-kay. What do you want, kid?" Liz asked.

"Food! Food! Lots of food!" she cheered as the weasel from earlier climbed up onto her shoulders.

"Wait a minute, didnt Sunnyside say he was looking for a girl like her?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, said her name was Rosita, I think." Cherion said.

"Yes, yes! That's what everyone calls me. My name is Rosarita Aries, but as you know, I am bounty hunter Rosita. And this my partner Niccolo." Rosita said.

"Kyu!" the weasel said.

"Well, you certainly do have the skills to join the revue and to top it off, you preserve symmetry like I do." Kid said.

"You no symmetry. Three halfway white lines in hair." Rosita said.

"Ka!" Kid said before collapsing on the floor. "You're right, I'm a piece of worthless trash. Please send me to the curb on trash day." Kid moped as Patti laughed.

"Great. Guess we're dragging him back...again." Liz said.

It wasn't long after that that the group returned to the theatre with Rosita in tow.

"Ah. The newest member of the revue's finally arrived." Sunnyside said.

"Yes. Rosita has arrived. And my Buddy Niccolo, dont you dare be mean to him!" Rosita said.

"Well, her skills qualify her to be here. Welcome to the Star Division, Rosita." Jexi said.

"She's now our Youngest member, but she's tough. She's actually a bounty Hunter." Ratchet said.

"A bounty hunter? Her?" Pit asked.

{Lip system activated}

"She's really good with those guns of hers. She knocked out all of the weapons of the robbers from their hands." Patti said.

"Yes. I am all of these things." Rosita said.

"Pointing aside the fact she commented on Kid's stripes, he's right. The two of them are very similar in combat style." Liz said.

"And, she just happens to be making her debut in a show tonight." Sunnyside said.

"We can get to that, but where is that reward? I was promised foood!" Rosita said.

"Uh, were gonna feed you soon, okay? We just need to…" Pit said before she fired a gun into the air. "Now. We'll feed you now."

"That is more like it." Rosita said.

It turned out Rosita wanted any kind of food she could get her hands on. She had so much of an appetite, anyone would think Hungramps was nearby. Unfortunately, that was not the case here.

"Wow. She eats just like Luffy, except its a little cleaner than the norm." Nami said.

"I made plenty for her, so she doesnt have to worry." Sanji said.

"Hey everybody, my signature steaks are ready!" Gemini said coming out with them sizziling.

"Meat!" Luffy said before Rosita shot near him.

"That's mine too! Try it, I dare you." Rosita said pointing the gun at him. Luffy just shrugged as he kept eating the meat.

Meanwhile, Hope was looking for something.

"Alright, you little rascal, where are you?" Hope said looking around. "I know you're in here so come on out."

Hope kept looking around the area before hearing a noise.

"CRIKEY!" it shouted.

Hope quickly ran over to see Levy saying that word over and over with a little alligator guy in australian wear nearby.

"Ha. There's that Merican Yo-kai I saw. Inspiriting Levy. But who is that?" Hope wondered as he looked it up. "Here we go. Ottamagator. A Slippery tribe Merican Yo-kai who makes the inspirited easily surprised."

"Oh, so thats what we heard?" Jexi said coming over with the others.

"CRIKEY!" Ottamagator said.

"CRIKEY!" Levy replied after.

"That's just getting annoying…" Hope said. "And here I thought you guys thought i was crazy, seeing an alligator."

"Can I shoot it?" Rosita said putting her hand on a gun.

"Shoot me? CRIKEY!" Ottamagator said in surprise.

"Whoa, dial back the bullets, Rosita. If Ottamagator is making Levy easily surprised, we have to make her stiff faced." Jexi said.

"Uh, its already happened." Hope said pointing to a emotionless Levy.

"CRIKEY! Someone went and inspirited her!" Ottamagator said in surprise before seeing a short creature with no face looking at him. "CRIKEY! He's got no face!" he shouted as he ran, dropping his medal in the process.

"Uh, who the heck is that?" Lucy asked.

"His name is Faysoff, a Mysterious tribe Classic Yo-kai. Anyone he inspirits becomes stone faced, showing no emotion whatsoever." Fuyunyan said.

"You can thank me later for stopping that gator, Hovernyan. And if youre wondering how I evaded the Kaima, i just look like a statue, that is still being finished. Its that easy." Faysoff said. "Unfortunately, I am sad. Nue hasn't been seen in days and they've already taken Enraenra. Oh, things are so so bad for us Classic Yo-kai right now. Being hunted down like animals by the Kaima." Faysoff said.

"You can stop worrying about me, Faysoff." Tetsuya said morphing into a creature with a snake tail, tiger legs, white hair, a monkey's face and a badger's torso. "I'm… right here." he said.

"Nue!" Faysoff said.

"Yes. I'm quite safe. Ohohohohoh!" Nue said.

"So, Tetsuya...is Nue?" Hope said in surprise.

"Yes. Making myself a human and forging a fake enrollment into the Imperial Assault Force was the only way to remain hidden since I'm suddenly a target for dark forces." Nue said.

"But wont the executive here notice you showing your powers?" Fuyunyan asked.

"Its quite all right. I can morph at the stop of the dime." Nue said shapeshifting into a look alike of Hope. "Easy as that."

"So we need to protect this Yo-kai from the executive here. Simple enough." Subaru said.

"Now lets get Rosita ready for her first on stage show." Hope said.

At night, the show started without a hitch, with the Yo-kai of the preshow today being Jibanyan.

"Ladies and Gentleman….Jibanyan of the Charming Tribe!" a voice said.

"Jibanyan is the always lazing about stationary spirit who has fifteen chocobars in his sash." the ghostly announcer said.

The stage then had a stair thing going as the charming tribe cheerleaders and Jibanyan with a mike and pom pom appeared.

Alarming!

Charming!

Oh so very Charming!

Charming!

Charming!

Charming!

Charming!

Jibanyan then began his part of the song.

Its time to use my paws of fury!

But I don't really feel like it!

So nah!

The audience ate it up as they cheered for the red cat.

Backstage…

"Nice work, Jibanyan!" Hope said.

"I nyow. I'm an awesome star. But the solo gigs getting stale." Jibanyan said.

"Uh, guys?" Jexi said. "Is rosita supposed to be out for more than an hour?"

Rosita was, in fact, doing her part, but she was out for more than her allotted time, making the audience go crazy with her tricks in the monkey costume, denying Subaru and Cherion their performances.

"What is she doing? She was suppose to have wrapped it up ten minutes ago!" Shinjiro said.

"She cant help it! The audince loves her so much, she's doing over time on purpose!" Usopp said.

"That's it! Sunset, call signibble, we're killing the stage lights and grabbing her!" Jexi said.

"On it. Come on out, my friend! Calling….Signibble!" Sunset called out. "Yo-kai medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning….Mysterious!"

Booshiggy Booshiggy!

Boogie Woogie!

Cling Clang Delirious!

Mysterious!

"Signibble! Zap Zap!" Signibble said.

Hope opened the switch box. "It's dinner time, Signibble. Dig in." Hope said.

"Zap zap!" Signibble said as he began eating the power in the box, effectively killing all the lights.

"Aw. Show is over?" Rosita said.

"Now!" Hope said sweeping her up. The lights went back up as Subaru and Cherion did their part immediately.

Later…

"What do you think your were doing up there? You do realize this is a group effort right?" Cherion said.

"But the audience loved it. They were all clapping for me!" Rosita said.

"Well that's the problem." Rainbow said. "She's an attention hog. No matter how many times she gets on stage, she'll demand more."

"We only managed to get through half the performance. If we dont find something that suits her skills, we'll never complete an act." Subaru said.

"But they were all Happy! Did i.. Really mess up?" Rosita asked.

"Rosita…" Hope said.

{Lip system activated}

"Why not just say youre sorry? Then they'll forgive you, alright?" Hope asked.

"But I made the audience happy. I've done nothing wrong but please the crowds." Rosita said.

"You cant just always think of yourself in the moment. You also have to think of what your team wants." Hope said.

"...I'm sorry, everyone." Rosita said sympathetically.

"It's alright. But just pay attention to what goes on, alright?" Sunset asked.

"I will." Rosita said.

Later on, Rosita was taken around the city to be more situated with the other members, then she met back up with Kid at the stage with Gemini.

"So I destroyed most of lighting and props?" Rosita asked.

"Yes. Normally when you perform with guns, they're just one shot to each object. You just shot at them repeatedly and the stray bullets bounced off and hit the lights." Kid said.

"Erm, Kid, what did you mean by symmetry preseved when we met?" Rosita asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I use Liz and Patti here as twin pistols that fire my Soul Wavelegh instead of normal bullets. When I hold them both, I'm balanced on the left and right, same as you are when you weild you own set." Kid said.

"Oooh! So you two girls are weapons?" Rosiata asked.

"Yeah, we are. Surprised you're impressed by that." Liz said.

"What makes it so different is that thier human forms are completley different from one another. Hairtyles and height along with breast sizes. But as weapons, its perfect symmetry." Kid said.

"Oh, so you shoot bad guys too." Rosita said.

"Not alone. You have to understand that all three of us work as a unit. If one of us isn't in sync, we don't work right together. Its as simple as that." Kid said.

"Yeah." Gemini said. "There's this saying I heard back in Texas. You can snap one arrow in half easly, but put three together and its not that simple. Get it?"

"Wrong!" Rosita said shooting them all. "I shot them! Shot them all!"

"That wasnt what i was tryin ta… Kid, help me!"

Just then an alarm blurred. "Alert! There's an attack in progress at a nearby bank!"

"Another demon general. This time, the soul it leaves behind is the DWMA's for the taking. Let's go, Rosita!" Kid said.

We open to a nearby bank where we see several robots attacking the bank as a large figure with a skull face looked upon this. "That's right my minions! Take all the gold! This was a brilliant plan. Bow before my thick brains!" he gloated.

"Not so fast, big guy!" Hope said landing near the army. "I'm gonna have to ask you to make a return deposit."

"Hey...who are you suppose to be?" he asked.

"My name is Hope and you're going down Demon General…." Hope paused.

"Dokurobo. And you and what army?" Dokurobo asked.

"This army!" Hope said snapping his fingers. The STARS rained down behind him, Rosita's being green in design with a coat and twin pistols.

"Its shooting time!" Rosita said.

"New York Combat Revue! Let's do it!" they all said.

"New York Combat Revue huh? Yeah, I've heard of you chumps." Dokurobo said. "And now, I will be avenging on all of you for Kokuryu!"

"Yeah, we whupped her sorry butt, but what does that even mean?" Rainbow asked.

"Avenging on us? Don't you mean avenge her?" Roy asked.

Steam then came out of Dokurobo's mask as he banged his head back and forth.

"Hey! Stop making fun of me! It isn't nice! Now I start crushing!" Dokurobo said.

"This guy seems like he's a cards sort of a deck." Sugarcoat said.

"But would you look at the size of him? I dont think he even needs a mech, he can just fight us as he is." Hope said.

"Yeah. I think you're right. He does look tough without a mech." Jexi said.

"Hey! Stop talking about me behind your back! I wanna start smashing!" Dokurobo said.

"You are the bad guy mister, and I wont forgive you!" Rosita said.

"Starting mission now! New York Combat Revue, engage!" Shinjiro siad as they charged in. Rosita stayed back, though.

"Oh come on Rosita, its just like we practiced, you move it with your spirit. Basially it's just a giant version of you walking." Subaru said.

"Right. I got it." Rosita said.

She fired her guns at the robots, taking two down.

"Ha! Did you see that? I got two right there!" Rosita said.

"Nice job! I think thats good for a hamburger combo with a milkshake on the side!" Shinjiro said.

"Dont forget the fries!" Hope said downing a small drone.

"And the condiments!" Natsu said taking out another.

"Whoa. These guys really are tough." Dokurobo said.

Rosita then came running at Dokurobo after all the other robots were beaten, shooting him up before landing behind him. But when the smoke cleared, it revealed him to be all right.

"Hahahaha! What was that? A mosquito? I didn't even feel a thing!" Dokurobo said.

"Help Rosita!" Jexi said before a force over took him and the others as they fell over unconscious.

"How annoying. These humans are so annoying." said a voice as appearing on a building was Fukai. "But, their falling on their faces proves my Shut Down and Hack ability works perfectly."

"What? Fukai? I didnt need your help, you know! My strategy was flawful!" Dokurobo said.

"Yes. Stealing all the gold was a marvelous idea." Fukai said sarcastically.

"Hmph! Be grateful Lord Nobunaga accepted you into our ranks after Kokuryu was killed." Dokurobo said.

"I don't really care about that. Though, I like how easily they fall for it. No human is immune to it." Fukai said. "They'll be out for an hour, so I'm leaving the rest to you." Fukai said before vanishing.

"Hmph, sourpuss. Now, where was I…?" Dokurobo said before turning back to Rosita. "Ah right. Smashy smashy!"

"No. Papa!" Rosita called out before gunshots came down from above.

"The ahab!" Cheiron said.

"Dang. Too much heat right now. Okay. You guys were lucky this time, but I'll be back! Count on it!" Dokurobo said running off.

Later…

"Poor rosita. Her family was killed in that accident, I heard. She didn't want to mess up and lose us too, so she ran back to her place. She's afraid… that we might die because of her and hate her for it." Hope said.

"Yeah. It must be tearing her apart right now." Sanji said.

"Has anyone seen Kid?" Liz asked.

"He left an hour ago. He said he was going to look for Rosita." Maka said.

"For once, guy cares about something other than symmetry." Soul said.

Rosita's House….

"Are you here, Rosita?" Kid asked. "I found Niccolo and followed him here. Where are you?"

"Kid… leave me here. You too, Shins." Rosita said with fallen pictires all over her.

"So you came too?" Kid said to Shinjiro, who was behind him.

"Yeah. As captain, and a friend, I can't let her continue on like this." Shinjiro said.

"Shins, I want to stay with you and Kid, its just… what if I fail and you all leave? I dont want that to happen! I love everyone there!" Rosita said.

"None of us are going to be hurt, Rosita. I can promise you that." Kid said. "Even if you fail sometimes, you just pick yourself up and try again until you get it right."

Rosita dried her tears, and smiled.

"We got a situation! Dokurobo is back, and he's attacking Wall Street!" Jexi said over the comm breaking the scilence.

"Looks like its time for payback. This time, you'll help us to the end, right Rosita? We need your aim." Shinjiro said.

"Yup! I'll do my best!" Rosita said.

Back on Wall Street, Dokurobo and his robot minions began beating on the back.

"Yes! The gold is mine! The blitzkrieg is the perfect strategy. Bow down before my smarts!" Dokurobo said.

Hope landed in front of Dokurobo.

"Doku, Doku, Doku. When will you get it through that sword in your head? This is never going to work." Hope said.

"AH! Its you!...Who are you?" Dokurobo said.

Hope fell over.

"Man, you really are thick headed. Guess you dont remember me." Hope said. "Well, here's a little something to remind you!"

He snapped his fingers and the combat revue and the heroes arrived.

"Its shootin time!" Rosita said.

"New York Combat Revue! Let's do it!" they all said.

"You guys!...Who are you?" Dokurobo said.

Everyone fell over.

"Seriously?! She just said our name!" Cherion said.

"Plus, it's not the first time we've met." Kid said.

"Uh...right! I knew that! I was just pretending! You know, for dramatic effect!" Dokurobo said.

"Kinda hard to tell with you…" Jexi said. "Dokurobo, I know I felt something and heard an Executive before you attacked Rosita."

"Oh. You mean Fukai, right? Yeah. She came to us after you killed Kokuryu. She's really something especially with that ability of hers." Dokurobo said.

"So her ability shut us down. Now we know who's after Nue and Faysoff." Hope said.'

"Yeah. She really is something. Wait a second. Stop making me look foolish by giving away secrets like that! I think its time….for the KILLBOT!" Dokurobo said.

A large artillery platform in the form of a skull dropped on Dokurobo. With his mighty strength, he was able to easily support it and its massive cannons.

Iwatooshi

"That's not impressive. You just put on more armor!" Jexi said.

"Hey, dont critizie him! Those cannons and missles are enough to blast us to-" Hope said.

"Shut up you guys! What if I called it 'Star Division is stupid' armor? How would that make you feel?" Dokurobo said.

Dokuro-bou

"See? Feels pretty bad now, doesn't it?" Dokurobo said.

"Were not gonna kill him with insults. Lets crack that skull open and give him a headache!" Natsu said.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try! The cannons on this thing will tear an entire building down." Dokurobo said leaping back as he started to open fire.

"Flight mode, now!" Shinjiro said as the mechs took flight.

"Ha! You fell for it! Artillery, fire!" Dokurobo said firing right at them as they were in flight mode. On the buildings, batteries suppressed their assault from the air as they landed on the buildings.

"Okay, now I have to admit, that was pretty smart of him." Liz said.

"Really? Yes! My compliment of the day!" Dokurobo said.

"Okay. Take out the cannons, then move down at him." Hope said.

They moved across the buildings as they combated the robots. As they did, they destroyed the cannons. More troops moved in after that.

"It's about time we got serious! Bring out the big guns!" Hope said.

Footsteps roared across the city as the group saw Titanica running down, ripping each cannon off the buildings.

"Whoa! They got a mech that looks like a lady? No fair!" Dokurobo said.

"Sorry to have to call you out like that, Titanica. I didnt mean it that way." Hope said.

"Its not like you can rip these cannons out yourself." Titanica said ripping the cannons out as she ran by. "But when I'm like this, I consider myself lucky. Mount Lady needs at least two lanes to move around at her full size, and since I'm a bit smaller than her, I can maneuver a lot quicker."

"Hey! My perfect Stratagem!" Dokurobo said.

"Okay, Dokurobo, time to face this!" Hope said breaking the skull.

"What the hell?!" Dokurobo said.

Shinjiro and Rosita dropped down, then all of a sudden, a star spread outward and the area faded to black.

"What's happening?!" Jexi said.

"I can't see!" Nastu said.

"Hahaha! Too bad you don't have night vision." Dokurobo said as his eyes glowed a brighter red.

"Wait, I think this was meant to happen. It;s one of those couple attacks, look!" Hope said.

Rosita was shooting her guns, making flashes in the darkness in a cowgirl like outfit. Then it was clearer as shinjiro was in another western out fit.

"What the…?" Hope asked.

"Bang." Shinjiro said, firing with his finger. After that, a flower on Rosita's dress bloomed.

"Hehehe. You shot my flower Shins!" Rosita said.

"Rosita…" Shinjiro said.

"Let's take aim together." Shinjiro and Rosita said as they posed. "Put a bulled right into your heart!"

A star then formed between their mechs as it hit Dokurobo. But, even with the damage, he still stood tall.

"Heh. Is...that all? Its not e-what the?" Dokurobo said looking in the distance.

From the distance, Kid had gone into his buster cannon mode as he charged a shot.

"You hurt Rosita and her wonderful symmetrical style. I can't forgive you for that. So I shall be your executioner." Kid said.

"Whoa. Let's not get hasty guy." Dokurobo said.

"We're well past hasty. Now, disappear." Kid said as the shot began to form. "Death Cannon!"

The shot blasted into Dokurobo, leaving a gaping hole in him as sparks started to fly.

"Not….possible. I lost...to a bunch of humans?" Dokurobo said before exploded into nothing.

"You underestimated us and relied on the strategies you made. Big mistake." Hope said.

"Well, there's no coming back from that. I doubt we'll ever see that idiot again." Zoro said.

"Why do I get the feeling you'll regret saying that if we ever come back here?" Zephyr said.

"Well, he done for now and that's what matters. We won this fight." Jexi said.

That night, at another show…

"Seriously? You found a song that Rosita can really go all out on?" Pit said.

"Yes! Finally the Rainbooms first show on the Little Lip stage!" Rainbow said.

"And dont forget the Yo-kai Pre show." Sunset said. "I got a good one setup." Sunset said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…. Hidabat of the Shady Tribe!"

"Hidabat is always typing away on his computer. His enter key is dented because he pounds down on it so much." the ghostly announcer said.

Appearing on the stage were the Shady rock band as well as Hidabat inside a closet with the door slid open showing him on a guitar.

Marvelously!

Super Shady!

Hidabat then began his part.

I don't wanna

Take a step outside!

That's cause in here

Is my utopiaaaa!

The music then shifted to the rainbooms as Rainbow strummed her guitar.

"And now… it's The Rainbooms, Hope, Cheiron Subaru and Rosita... with Livin La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin!"

Livin La Vida Loca

(A car screeches in the background, and Hope and Rosita slide in and begin dancing. The music then starts, a mix of mexican and rock music ring through the stage. Then the voice of ricky martin comes as Hope and Rosita exchange moves with Rosita i her normal attire and Subaru and Cheiron in western clothing)

She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls.

I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.

(A guitar solo then comes as Hope picks Rosita up and carries her around dropping her down on her feet.)

She's into new sensations. New kicks in the candlelight.

She's got a new addiction.

For every day and night.

(The music then shifts up and Hope and Rosita take opposite sides of each other)

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.

She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain!

Like a bullet to your brain, Come On!

(The chorus starts up, Hope throwing items into the air as Rosita shot them one after another with her guns.)

Upside, inside out, she's livin la vida loca!

She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca!

Her lips are devil red, and her skin's the color mocha!

She will wear you out, livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

She's livin la vida loca!

(The members of the dance take turns in the center of the stage doing dances as the second verse comes.)

Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel.

She took my heart and she took my money,

she must've slipped me a sleeping pill.

She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne.

Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same!

Yeah, she'll make you go insane, come on!

{Chorus x2}

(the process of item throws repeats, Rosita naling every shot. Then, they come into the last bit of the second chorus, and pose as the song ends)

After the show….

"That… was...amazing! Hope, you are marvel when it comes to performance!" Rosita said.

"That song really brought out what Rosita's style of performing." Rachet said.

"I know. I took the aspects of Rosita's mexican heritage and found a song that complements her crazy lifestyle and energy, while also taking in her use of shooting." Hope said.

"Yeah. Hope even gave us the sheet music so we can be her back up. We're the…" Rainbow began.

"Second greatest band in this theatre." said a voice.

They all turned to see four figures. A red dog with a fluttering cape and stick, Blazion, Sproink and a creature with sweat running down his body.

"We're the best band that's ever lived." the dog said.

"Those two Yokai…." USApyon said looking them up. "I knew it! Swelterrier, a yo-kai that makes it unbarribly hot. And the one behind him is Swelton, a yo-kai that makes you sweat uncontrollably."

"No way. Sproink too?" Kirito said.

"Don't think I forgot about last time. I'm still pretty mad you ruined my soak." Sproink said.

"Blazion, how could you?" Sunset said.

"Rah rah rah rah rah!" Blazion said.

"He joins us...because he gets us. We're an invincible brotherhood of hot sect Yo-kai. We are…" Swelterrier began.

"Akki Soul Brothers!" they declared.

"And youre bent on taking over the theater?" Hope asked.

"Wrong! We're going to show those posers who really rocks next time a show happens." Swelton said.

"Posers? Who set you off on this?" Pit asked.

"It was my idea. As a hot Yo-kai with dominion over passionate flames, I cannot allow us to be upstaged. So, we're going to take you on!" Swelterrier said.

"Yeah!" the other three said.

"Feel our heat! Burning...Backbeat!" Swelterrier said unleashing a wave of sound that increased the heat.

"This isnt good! We need someone to cool them down!" Hope said.

"I could try Pupsicle, but… even he cant beat their combined heat." Sunset said.

Just then, a cooling snow storm went into the theatre, turning down the heat making the four shiver. They turned to see a girl floating in the air with a ice comb in her hair and a kimono.

"There you four are. You said you wouldn't cause a scene till tomorrow." she said.

"Bl-bl-BLIZZARIA-SENPAI!" they said bowing to her.

"Blizzaria? Ah, here she is! An ice sect Yo-kai from the Charming tribe. Oh, and she's an S-rank Yo-kai like Swelterrier." USApyon said.

"Now, how about you four go back to the hotel and wait until tomorrow. And you better not cause a scene." Blizzaria said.

"Y-y-y-yes senpai." the four said before freezing into icicles.

"Thanks. So youre their manager?" Hope asked.

"Not really. Just a friend. These four are always trying to hide from me, but I never really get why." Blizzaria said looking at the four icicles.

"I bet youve heard of us. We've been in Springdale, made alot of -" Jexi began before Blizzaria flew to Squigly.

"Oh, Squigly. Its been too long. You look great!" Blizzaria said.

"Same goes for you." Squigly said.

"Of course they would know each other. Squigly's been stuck in the Yo-kai Realm for a while back." Hope said.

"Yes. We're quite good friends." Blizzaria said. "Now, I'm going to take my four idiots back to the hotel so they can be ready for the real performance tomorrow."

"They'd better be ready to rock." Rainbow said.


	5. Hamlet in the Park

Hope was walking along central park when he saw Diana feeding the birds. Knowing that Gemini told him Diana was the final member to be recruited, he walked up to her as she sat in her wheelchair.

"Good morning, Diana. With the birds as always, I see." Hope said.

"Yes. I like it here very much." Diane said.

"You know, we are gonna do Hamlet this week, but those fire crazed Yo-kai are gonna ruin it. Them and their stupid pride and….they're right behind me aren't they?" Hope said turning to see the four.

"So, you think we're stupid huh?" Sproink said cracking his knuckles.

"This aint pride, blue boy, its the fact we;re taking over the theater with music. We're the best and we intend to prove it." Swelterrier said.

"Yeah!" the other three shouted.

"Oh really? Why dont you lay a song on me right now?" Hope asked.

"What are you doing? You'll burn up." Diana said. "Not to mention the fever you'll have from enduring such heat."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Hope said.

"Fine. This is the song we're planning to sing at the theater this week." Swelterrier said. "Let's do it boys."

"Ladies and Gentlemen….Atti Soul Brothers!" an announcer said.

"These four Yo-kai emenate heat, but whenever Blizzaria is nearby, they just freeze right up." the ghostly announcer said.

Hot! Hot!

Firing Up!

It's so Hot!

I'm dizzy!

Sweating, milk drinking!

It's so extremely hot!

Oh-hah!

The people in the park who heard this applauded greatly after hearing this song sung.

"Thank you. You can catch all four of us at the theatre this week! Don't miss it!" Swelterrier said.

Hope stood in the heat, barely moving, but no signs of heat effects.

"No way! He heard our one hit wonder, but barely feels any heat." Swelton said.

"Guys got a will of steel. I can respect that." Swelterrier said.

"Heh. Compared to Blazer's own flames, that was nothing." Hope said.

The four gasped after hearing this. "You know Blazer-Senpai?!" they said.

"Sure do. He's a brother of a friend of mine." Hope said.

"He was the one who inspired us to form our hot group and this band. He is our role model!" Sproink said.

"A-hem!" said a distant voice as the four turned to see Blizzaria looking for them in the distance.

"Dang. I thought we lost her in the city." Swelton said.

"Time to run!" Swelterrier said as the four ran off.

"Wow. Those four are absolutely terrified by her." Hope said. "Though, I kinda get the reason."

"That was amazing." Diana said rolling over and feeling his head. "You appear to have given me a slight fever..."

"Are you talking about being sick or, us shipping together? Dont get me wrong, youre cute, I just…" Hope said blushing.

"You looove her!" Happy said coming out of the bush.

"Happy!" Hope said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just eating fish in the bushes when I saw you two in love." Happy said.

"I just hope Juvia doesnt get the wrong idea…" Hope said.

"Yeah. Be a shame if a certain blue kitty told her about your new girlfriend. Unless he was quelled by something." Happy smiled.

"Okay, I'll bite. What do you want, oh wait, lemme guess, fish?"

"Half right. I want some salmon, most expensive fish in the market." Happy said.

"Good thing I saved money. And… I might as well take Diana with me. Shinjiro said that she had the power to see the future a bit to see people's fates. She's also… lost her way on life.

"That's all true. I know I only have a year left to live and I've accepted this." Diana said.

"We'll I dont. If you have a chance to change your fate, you take it. C'mon, I'll wheel you to the market." Hope said.

They went to the market and found Lucina there writing an interdimensional letter.

"Oh hey Lucina, what are you doing out… here?" Hope said noticing the letter. "Oh, just writing back to Chrom, huh?"

"Yes. Its been a while since father and I last spoke, so I want to make sure he knows I am fine." Lucina said.

"The two of you make a great team. Say uh… Diana here was in the same positon you were, minus the injury." Hope said.

"Where are you going with this?" Lucina asked.

"You had the guts to come back and change fate, and I'm trying to help Diana see the same thing you did." Hope said.

"Ah. I see. And that is all you wish to accomplish?" Lucina asked.

"Yes. That is all." Hope said.

"Well, there really isn't much I can do here." Lucina said. "I doubt she'd change her mind if I spoke. For you see, you can only change fate if you really desire to." Lucina said leaving.

"If I desire to…" Diana said.

"Yeah, you have the power to change fate. Everyone does. But only when you really want to change it can you actually make a difference." Hope said.

Hope purchased the salmon and got it to Happy, but then birds flew down outside the city, causing panic. Diana actually predicted this, but the police were shooting first and asking questions later.

"This cant be coincidence. There's got to be a demon in charge of this madness.' Hope said looking around before seeing a woman in a kimono with a hat strung with blades on a building. "There! Hey, stop right there!"

Hope ran up to the building where the demoness took notice.

"And who are you to stop me, Yumedono?" she asked.

"Just a hero. And just what do you think your're up to here? These birds never did anything to anyone. Youre forcing them to attack!" Hope said.

"Simple really. I'm offering the people of this city a mercy killing." Yumedono said.

"What?"

"You see, these birds are under the influence of my insects and I'm using them to kill these humans so that my children can thrive." Yumedono said.

"Thats insane! Youre wiping out a fifth of the avian species!" Hope said.

"So what? I don't care about what happens to these birds. I only care for my children to thrive." Yumedono said.

"Grrr…" Hope said.

"STOP!" Diana said before the Police could take another shot.

"Diana?" Hope said. "She's...stopping the firing. She's trying to save the birds. And she's also.. Standing against her fate."

A light aura surrounded Diana as it soon expanded, over taking the birds. They stopped their attack and landed near where Diana was.

"She was able to get them back to normal." Hope smiled before seeing Yumedono rith in anger.

"You! You killed my precious children! You monsters!" Yumedono shouted.

"She didnt kill them… she changed the fate. Shin and I wanted her to press on and change, even if things seemed bleak to her." Hope said.

"Yes. I realize now that you and Shin are right. I want to keep living, because if I don't, who will protect all of these birds?" Diana asked.

"I had offered you a mercy killing, but it seems I will have to do this myself! Ever so slowly!" Yumedono said before vanishing from sight.

"Diana, head to the Little Lip theatre. Get the revue together and get out here fast." Hope said. "I'll meet you soon."

But as Hope was running, he found it hard to breathe as smoke surrounded him. In the smoke was a woman made of smoke with a dark mask over her face.

"Enraenra...Kai." she said.

"Another Kai Servant." Hope said.

"Now.. breathe in the smoke, all of it. Die." Enraenra Kai said in a trance.

Hope tried to punch her only for his first to go through.

"I can't hit her. Her body's made entirely of smoke. There's nothing solid." Hope said.

"Hehehe." Enraenra said.

Suddenly, a blast of air whisked the smoke away.

"What?"

Aang dropped down with Erica and Fuyunyan.

"I came as soon as I could. How can I be the Avatar if I cant save someone from….a smoke monster?" Aang asked.

"Enraenra, A smoke Yo-kai born from the white smoke of a powerful flame." Fuyunyan said.

"So, how do we get her back?" Hope asked.

"Water will not work so another method is required to help purify her. Aang, I want you to create a circle of pure clean air around her while I recite the incantation." Fuyunyan said.

"I'm on it." Aang said as he began bending the air around Enraenra Kai as Fuyunyan recited the incantation. Enraenra screamed before fainting as the Kaima minion inside her flew out and growled at them.

"Youre done!" Hope said punching it and making it disappear.

"Ugh..where am I? How in the world did I get here?" Enraenra asked regaining consciousness.

"You were controlled, but we freed you." Aang said.

"I see. Then I must thank you properly." Enraenra said putting her medal in his hands. "Consider this as payment for your services." she said before floating off.

A tornado of inscet was seen off in the distance.

"That's where everyone is. Lets go!" Hope shouted as they ran to the park where the tornado was originating.

All the STARs were in a circle beating back drones as they also took out some spreading pods. Diana had her own mech too, meaning she had officially joined the Combat Revue. Her mech was a light blue as it wielded two sets of guns on its arms.

"Alright, your target has to be somewhere in that tornado. Anyone have any ideas on how to take it out?" Roy asked.

"Well I'm asking you, youre the tactical here." Cherion said.

"Hmm. Since its comprised of insects, burning them or freezing them could do the trick." Roy said.

"I'll do it!" Natsu and gray both shouted at the same time.

"Those two." Jexi groaned.

Just then, the insect tornado was frozen in a sheet of ice.

"Whoa. Nice work Gray." Hope said.

"Uh, I didn't do that." Gray said.

"Nope. I did." Blizzaria said approaching them. "They were being a bit annoying."

The tornado then began to break up as inside was a large mech that resembled something of a giant insect.

Ukigumo

"And the queen bee comes out to defend her kingdom." Kirito said.

"You stupid humans. Youve murdered my children for the last time. Now you will all die as slaves!" Yumedono shouted.

She released dozens of insects on the party, making them take control of the group.

"This is nothing!" shouted a voice as a wave of heat burned up the nearby insects.

"What?" Yumedono said before seeing the Akki Soul Brothers nearby.

"We don't appreciate a bug freak like you messing with this town. We're not gonna stand for you messing with our act." Swelterrier said.

"Just leave the rest to us. Flight mode guys, now!" Shinjiro said as the STARs entered flight mode and began the assault on Yumedono.

"Lets squash this oversized bug samurai!" Rosita said.

"Franky, call those things that form franky Shogun. I think Brachio Tank 5s shells could-" Hoe began.

"Don't need to tell me. I'm already there." Franky said. "Look up."

Hope looked up to see a large robot mech drop down from the air.

"Franky Shogun! Ready for battle!" Franky said posing with it.

"He's here! The unstoppable Franky Shogun!" Luffy said in excitement.

"Marveling over Franky's awesomeness, as usual…." Nami said.

"Now, let's take care of this oversized bug!" Franky said drawing a sword. "This is the pillagers sword, Franken!"

"What a sword…" Hope said.

"Please dont do that move, please dont do that move…" Nami said.

"General…." Franky said spinning with the sword into the tornado. "Watch Your Step!"

"That's an idea! Franky! Spin in the opposite direction of the tornado!" Hope shouted.

"Sorry, but I got my own plans right now." Franky said as the Shogun spun right into the tornado, slicing off the large mechs lower half.

"What? How is this possible? No walking mech could endure this type of force!" Subaru said.

"Heh." Franky said thinking back to his training. "The esteemed genius Vegapunk, who I havent met yet. He came up with a lot of blueprints in that place, a lot of them I'm using for myself. But you know what his best invention was?" Franky asked as the Shogun opened up with Franky gathering light.

"Wait! What are you….?" Yumedono asked.

"Franky….Radical….Beam!" Franky shouted hitting Yumedono directly with the large beam.

"No! This can't be how it ends? My children! Please help me! Please help me!" Yumedono kept asking before her and the mech exploded.

"Mmmmm. SUPER!" Franky shouted as he posed.

"There are among 7 million species of insects. It's too bad.. That not a single one could save themselves from this." Hope said.

And so, the performance of Hamlet went on without a single hitch.

"I can't believe you guys cancelled your performance." Hope said.

"Well, watching you guys made us think. We can't just take a place because of how great we think we are. Besides, you can't stay in the spotlight forever." Swelterrier said.

"Wow. That was really mature of you guys." Fluttershy said.

Swelterrier, Sproink and Swelton looked at each other before showing their medals to heroes. "Here. A token of our friendship. Call on us whenever you need some help." Swelterrier said.

"Sproink, you have a medal now?" Asuna said.

"Yeah. A few of us Boss Yo-kai have been downgraded to new befriendable Yokai. Even Slimamander and SV Snagger Jag have been downgraded to befriendable Yo-kai." Sproink said.

"Cool." Natsu said.

"Shh. I wanna keep watching." Happy said as they watched the performance.


	6. A Melancholy Intellect

Hope stood on a beam, balancing as he had himself in a pose with Subaru holding a fan on the other side.

"Never thought it would come to this, Subaru." Hope said.

"I've always wanted to see what kind of a hero you were, more than just a second leader. Now I have my chance to see you prove your worth." Subaru said.

"Before we start, tell me… why did you act so strict to the others? You almost tore them apart." Hope said.

"I did not tear them apart. I simply stated a fact that Shin doesn't need to be on the team just like you don't need to be with Jexi as a whole." Subaru said.

The wind gently blew. Hope wanted to attack, but Subaru was just standing there, waiting for him to barge in.

"I see. You knew if I charged in recklessly, you would end it with ease." Hope said.

"Yes. I've seen how you fight, Hope. I can easily dodge the attack and divert you off the beams." Subaru said. "You saw that, but can you see… my first attack!"

Subaru charged in and fanned hope with a pressure of wind.

"So powerful…!" Hope thought. "Without power and grace, I cant parry an attack like that. Gotta wait…"

Hope waited for an opening strike in the second attack and parried it, not loosing his balance.

{Subaru Kujo- Trust +1}

"You parried the attack without losing your balance. You perform the dance of death well. But still, that's no match for me. Show me everything you have!"

With Burning playing in the background, the two exchanged blows and switched sides of the beam until they were on the opposite sides of each other.

"Now it ends for you, Hope the Victor!"

"That's my line, Subaru Kujo!"

"Enough!" Shouted a voice as they saw Jexi nearby. "Look, as the ref, its obvious that we're not going to get a clear winner from this." Jexi said. "So, my proposition, next person to win at least one hit on the other wins. Sounds fair?"

"We were gonna do that. Like when Jin and Kazuya charged at each other. You ruined our momentum." Hope said.

"Honestly, why did we agree to have you referee?" Subaru asked.

"Because if things get out of hand, I'm the only one tough enough to keep the two of you from killing each other." Jexi said.

"Agreed." Subaru said closing the fan. "But the moment has gone. You fought well."

"Yeah you too. To think this all started when you saw that article this morning." Hope said.

The performances continued on after that, Hope looking for more songs to use in the dances. Subaru watched with clean perfection, seeing what he had accomplished.

"Jexi, may I ask you… why do Shinjiro and Hope still succeed, even though they are flawed? Despite his flaws, Hope has bested an enemy past him, formed a team like you have, and achieved a perfect link status with a Legendary creature. Yet, he still follows you and makes critical mistakes." Subaru asked.

"Well, if I had to pick a reason...they never give up. Even when times are trying they never give up no matter how tough it gets. As for Hope, that boys still a mystery to me. I don't know why he does this following thing on me, but its part of his process." Jexi said.

"Now it all makes sense. Everyone has an importance in someone's life, even you. Jexi, have you ever considered… that Hope is the one who would take the tasks you couldnt reach?" Subaru asked.

"I don't think thats it. I think it goes a lot deeper than that. He comes to my team and thinks we're the ones struggling. But I know that deep down, he's the one who struggles." Jexi said walking off.

The next day, an investigation had begun on a local cruise ship where several women had been turned to stone by some unknown assailant.

"Stone statues of women huh? Strange. Its gotta be the work of another demon general." Hope said.

"If he shows up again, its gotta be to collect these statues. Good thing we came here and… hey!" Sanji said looking at a man with a blindfold over his eyes almost close to Nami.

"Ahahaha! Well, arent you a clever one, spotting me so close to your friend here. I congratulate you." he said taking a bow.

"And you are?" Hope asked.

"If you mean my name, then I am the second to last of the demon generals. You will refer to me as Tsugarubi, a powerful sorcerer." Tsugarubi said.

"Hang on a second, Ranmaru, Dokurobo, Kokuryu, Yumedono, and now Tsugarubi. According to ancient japanese history, those names relate to warriors from the Sengoku era. That would mean you all serve…" Hsien-ko said.

"Correct. He is truly the greatest ruler this world has ever known, the great warlord, Nobunaga Oda." Tsugarubi said.

"Nobunaga? The same one who conquered Okankazema? The one who claimed to want to unite all of Japan?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Yes. The very same. He was a great leader, until he was betrayed by that coward Mitsuhide." Tsugarubi said.

"And now after all these years, he's looking to do the same thing here in the states. He truly is the Sixth Heaven Demon Lord." Hope said.

"In order to ressurect our lord, we needed Pneuma, and I have already gathered a great amount from these women here." Tsugarubi said.

"Yeah, you targeted them because you detest women." Nami said.

"You read me so well. And do to a lack of pneuma, their bodies hardened and became stone statues, the same treatment you will all get." Tsugarubi said.

"Like were gonna do that. There she blows!" Usopp said.

Ropes bursted through the roof of the ship, carrying the STARS as the pilots changed into their battle outfits and boarded them.

"Now then Tsugarubi, what say we discuss your surrender?" Eren asked.

"Surrender? As if I would even consider it." Tsugarubi said.

Flames surrounded Tsugarubi as it rose into the air, making a mech of red resembling a chandelier with multiple tanks carrying Pneuma.

Enten

"I will not wait for Ranmaru to have his revenge, I will destroy you all here and now!" Tsugarubi said. "Now burn in the purifying flames of hell!"

Purple flames jettisoned from the mech as the flying mechs dodged it.

"Natsu, keep your distance. We dont know what would happen if you consumed that." Hope said.

"Got it. Eat the flames and see what happens." Natsu said.

"No, the opposite you idiot!" Hope shouted as Natsu ate the flames. His hands covered in a dark purple fire.

"Whoa. This is pretty awesome." Natsu said.

"Okay, so maybe it was a good idea." Hope said.

"What? How can a dragon Slayer consume my flames?" Tsugarubi asked.

"He's eaten the black flames from that battle with Loke when the spirits went wild. He can take yours any old day!" Happy said.

"Yeah. Let's see what your flames can do." Natsu said breathing in. "Darkness Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted breathing out a flame of red and purple at Tsugarubi.

This hit him directly, taking alot of damage.

"And now…" Natsu said before gray intervined.

"Hold it, Dragon Boy, lemme see if this guy recognizes this." Gray said emitting ice from his hands.

"An Ice make wizard? So you want to settle it with one attack? Then lets compare the power of our strongest attacks!" Tsugarubi said as his mech began to gather dark flames. "Be consumed by the dark flames of all this Pnuema!"

"Ice Make…"

"Heavens Demon…"

"Geyser!"

"Sapphire Flame!"

The attacks collided with each other as they struggled to overtake the other until Gray's ice busted through, piercing Tsugarubi and his mech.

"No. I refuse ….to accept. Was I the one….lacking in purity?" Tsugarubi asked before he and his mech exploded into dark flames.

"Nice one, Gray!" Ruby said.

"No problem." Gray smiled. "So, all those women are gonna be fine now, right? Their Pneuma's gonna go back to them?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Hope smiled. "Now the only one left to mess with...is Ranmaru himself."


	7. Gemini the Twin

Zoro was training in the alleyways as he go better from his last encounter. Suddenly, he heard a scream.

"A night theif." Zoro said running over to see Geminine let him off with a non-lethal strike. SHe then looked at Zoro.

"So, youre up to your old tricks again, huh Gemini?" Zoro smirked.

"You…. are you in cahoots with those who killed my master? Youre the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro." Geminine said.

"Hey. You know your stuff, and I've only been here for at least a couple months. But no, I'm not with those demon generals, cause I can easily kill them." Zoro said.

"You know lyin never gets far in this city. I dont believe you were here for more than that, you were there werent you? At the time my master, Mifune, was struck down." Gemini said.

"Sorry, but you got the wrong guy. I've never met a Mifune in my life." Zoro said.

"Why you… eat one of his strongest attacks!" Gemnine said charging in. "Stampeding…. Steed!"

"Hmm. Sorry, but that move isn't gonna work." Zoro said as Geminine noticed he was now behind her with his swords near her neck. "I've been at this way longer than you have, so give it up Gemini."

"Grrrrr. Fine. You win." Geminine said dropping her sword.

"Smart move." Zoro said sheathing his swords.

"Dont get in my way, Roronoa. You trained for two years, but you would never feel what its like to lose someone impor-" Geminine said before Zoro redrew a sword at her neck.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I know what loss is like. I'm never to forget that person, the only one I've never been able to beat." Zoro said as a tear rolled down his face.

Zoro vowed to become number one Swordsman for a reason. A friend of his, Kuina, who had been the daughter of his master, who continued to battle with Zoro until the untimely demise where she fell down stairs attempting to get a sharpening block. He was then given her family's sword as a way to make their dream come true.

"I took her sword so I'd be the greatest swordsman in her place. No revenge, nothing." Zoro said.

"You…!" Geminine said leaping back, drawing her sword. "Well, I stayed in Gemini's body for this moment. I'm so close to gettin revenge on him… As a Five Star Warrior, I'm gonna kill him!" Geminine said.

"Stayed in her… So thats it. Mifune wasn't the only one killed. You got offed too, right?" Zoro asked.

"He was the only one that gave me and my sister meaning. So…" Geminine said before an alarm came. "An attack, he's made his move!"

Geminine took the mask off and rushed out.

"Zoro, are you there? Ranmaru's preparing to attack Times Square! Where's Gemini? Sunnyside said she was a Five Star Warrior and she would be a member. Dont tell me… her sister is…" Hope said.

"Relax. She;s on the way. I can promise you that. As for me, I'm gonna take my own way to Ranmaru. So don't worry about me." Zoro said taking the comlink out and destroying it. "Damn thing keeps making my ears ring anyway." Zoro said running off.

He ran across the bridge and saw Geminine as the Orange STAR was flying in auto pilot to her. Geminine turned and drew her sword.

"Gemini, I'm only gonna say this once. Do you really think...you can patch things up by killing that rabbit bastard. If you kill him, you think Mifune will magically come back to life?" Zoro shouted.

"Shut up! I'm going this!" Geminine said.

"Fine. But know this, the moment you kill that bastard, I'm not gonna see you as a swordsman anymore." Zoro said. "In fact, the next person youll fight is me and I will make sure you stay dead."

"You….!" Gemini said charging him, but Zoro blocked it. "How did you block that attack?"

"My observation Haki. And also, I didn't really need to use it based on how sloppy your technique is." Zoro said. "Your hatred clouds every move you make. And on top of that, I know from those times… that Gemini's sword is much sharper than yours!"

Geminine pasued, then continued attacking. But as she did, she saw Mifune for a bit in there.

"Remember his words. Punish the offense, pity the offender. He trained you both for something bigger than revenge." Zoro said. "I know those words because you keep repeating them to yourself. Now be a man and let it go." Zoro said.

As they clashed, both sisters could feel what Zoro went through in his life.

" _I've become a pirate just to meet you…"_

 _"What is your goal?"_

 _"To be the best."_

"He's… been through so much…" Gemini said.

 _"You have such ambition…"_

 _"What good is ambition… if I cant even save my captain."_

 _"If I am Still your enemy, why do you want me to be your sensei?"_

 _"To surpass you!"_

Geminine dropped her sword after looking into Zoro's eyes, seeing and hearing everything that had happened. Zoro then walked past her. "We can talk more about this, after I cleave that rabbit in two." Zoro said.

"Master…I..." Gemini said beside her sister in consciousness.

"Gemini and Geminine, you two are now one. Do not waste this beautiful gift of life." they thought they heard their master say.

"Gemini, he was smiling…. I felt it!" Geminine siad.

"Yeah, he was. Now let me take over. Shiny and the others need…" Gemini said before seeing Zoro and Ranmaru face each other.

"So, you're the rabbit bastard causing all this trouble right?" Zoro asked.

"And youre the former Pirate Hunter, worth 120 million beli. Youve slayed Mr 1, Kaku, and even the Legendary samurai Ryuma. Fukai warned us all about you." Ranmaru said.

"Is that right? Huh? Well then, how about humoring me and battling against me?" Zoro asked him.

"You wish to fight me? Alone?" Ranmaru asked.

"Definitely. I'm actually curious if you Sengoku period bastards still have decent skills with a sword instead of relying on those stupid machines." Zoro said.

The others arrived at this moment.

"Zoro… he's taking on Nobunaga's right hand man. He's never faced someone like him." Hope said.

"Its gonna be fine." Luffy said. "We have faith in Zoro."

"So, you doubt my skills with a weapon? Well then, I accept your challenge!" Ranmaru said brandishing his scythe.

The two rushed at each other, both of their weapons clashing against one another as their fight moved all around Times Square like two fierce animals battling for supremacy.

"I must admit, your skills with a sword are not to be messed with." Ranmaru said breathing heavily.

"Same goes for you, ya rabbit man. But now, I'm gonna kill you with a single strike." Zoro said sheathing two of his swords.

"One sword? You're mocking me, right? I will not be mocked!" Ranmaru shouted as Zoro rose his sword up. "Die, human! Die! Die! Die!"

"Great Dragon….SHOCK!" Zoro shouted swinging his sword down making a large cutting slice that moved through a few building as well as spitting Ranmaru clean in half.

"Heh. Thats one fairy tale where I;m glad Im not in wonderland." Hope said.

"M-master Nobunaga…..!" Ranmaru shouted as he began to fade away. "Roronoa Zoro. I don't know how, but I swear revenge against you. I will not let this defeat stay. One day, I will return from the grave in order to kill you myself." Ranmaru said before fading completely.

"I look forward to seeing you in Hell if I ever get there." Zoro said sheathing his sword as he walked off.

Meanwhile in a nearby museum, Fukai had entered with her eyes on a sword of some kind.

"Your generals have all failed. But no worries, with the dark power of the Kaima, you'll be breathing as good as new." Fukai grinned.


	8. Under the Cherry Blossoms

"So, you brought me back using your power. You succeeded where my Generals have failed." said the man himself, Nobunaga. He brandished armor laced with green and gold."But why would a servant of the exiled Lady Ubane bring me back?"

"Ah. Perceptive. You exceed your reputation in the Yo-kai World, Lord Nobunaga. Thing is, I am here to collect a certain Yo-kai, Nue, a shape shifter. However, the Combat Revue prevents me from doing this. We each have coexisting goals. You want to conquer the world, I want Nue. And the one thing that stands in our ways is the combat revue. So, I brought you back, so we can kill them!" Fukai said.

"Agreed. Rise, my Azuchi Castle!" Nobunaga said as the ground began to shake.

"Azuchi Castle? I had always heard your castle was burned down by the traitor Mitsuhide." Fukai said.

"That man misunderstood my drive. All I wanted was to unite Japan, but he saw evil in me. He is wrong. I will unify this "USA", and complete my conquering drama!" Nobunaga said.

The castle rose from the ground as the New York Review took action. Jexi and his team agreed that they didnt want to lose anyone to the five ring mandala to seal Nobunaga back. Sunnyside saw this, and promoted Shinjiro to captain. The time was now to defeat Nobunaga and Fukai, and this time, she wont get away like Yakkai did.

"That mustache face isnt getting away with this! Were going in there, and I cant wait to kick his ass!" Luffy said.

"You always want to fight strong opponents no matter what. But can we really stand up to someone like Nobunaga?" Hope asked.

"Hard to say, he was one of Japan's greatest warlords. But we've faced strong opponents before. So if anything, its 50/50." Jexi said.

"Admit it, you want to kick his ass too, Jexi." Hope said.

"Not really, but I wouldn't mind seeing the legend himself right before my eyes." Jexi said.

"Well, this is where we're going to make out last stand against him." Shinjiro said.

"Yes. Let us move it to it!" Nue said. "I'm done running. I will not let Fukai hurt this world any longer."

They advanced toward the castle above, but just as the hero group made it into a chamber, they suddenly stopped and fell over.

"Dang it. Not again." Jexi said as they did.

"Heh. How pathetic. They fell for...wait. I don't see the one with the green hoodie." Fukai said.

"You mean me?" said a voice as Fukai saw Linkle entering the room she was in, which was next to the other one. "I figured out how your power works. Its only based on sight."

"Correct. I can only use it on people who are in my line of sight. If I can't see them, it won't work." Fukai said.

"Yakkai may have gotten away and banished, but… as the Legendary hero, my arrows will pierce you." Linkle said.

"Oh. I wouldn't be so sure of that, little lady." Fukai said as the room began to fill with water. "You see, a friend of mine begs to differ."

Into the filling room was a mermaid creature with a pink tail and black hair.

"Ningyo Kai." she said.

"I'll leave the two of you to get acquainted as in, she'll be the one who drowns you." Fukai said as she began to blend in with the water.

"This isn't good. She's a Classic Yo-kai under their control. And both Erica and Fuyunyan are under Fukai's attack effects. This is not good." Linkle thought.

Ningyo swam right at her as Linkle armed her crossbows. "Hmm. She seems pretty fast here in the water. Which means I'm gonna lose if I keep stand here. Drain. I need to drain all the water." Linkle thought.

"Give up!" Ningyo said swimming right at her.

"The spying place Fukai saw my friends at. Its a window, I can shatter that!" Linkle said as she dove under the water swimming at the window. She banged on it with her foot repeatedly till the glass broke, making the water pour out into the other room, splashing the others and freeing them.

"Phew. That was too close." Linkle said as she watched Ningyo flop around on the floor like a fish out of water.

"I don't think you'll be causing any trouble for a while." Linkle said as she looked around the room. "But Fukai's long gone."

The others who had awoken soon continued making their way up to Nobunaga's chambers.

"This… is the 6th heaven…" Jexi said.

"So, you have all made it. I have been waiting, Fukai as well." Nobunaga said.

"Yes. I would like to thank you so much...for delivering Nue to me. I thought you would be out longer. I guess that green girl beat Ningyo then." Fukai said.

"Nobunaga, why are you doing this?" Jexi asked.

"Simple, to unite the world under my rule." Nobunaga said. "To conquer hatred with my hatred."

"And that signifies your history very well. Being the one who dreamed of uniting Japan." Sci-Twi said.

"But when I journey with Jexi and the others, people are amazing. I'd never say this to his own face, but theres no one I'd rather have at my back in situations than him and the team. And mine too." Hope said.

"Hope, youre the one who reached out to your own team, remember? If you really see them as family, then you love and forgive them too." Jexi said.

"I've watched you from the very beginning. I've gone through many countless timelines. But the one I enjoyed most was when I was alive, looking after a dreaming kid." Fuyunyan said.

"My sis and I, we wanted to bring our mother back so badly. We even went to the dark side of magic and ended up making me this. But, that's not going to get me down. And with you, I think I can still feel that way." Hsien-ko said.

"You were the first one along with Hsien-Ko and Fuyunyan to accept me despite my size. I always thought I would be a monster, but I don't care about that anymore. Now, I wanna see if I can do good with my new size." Titanica said.

"Ogami was the first one to reach out to me back when he first traveled to Paris, but you smile and care for me just the same no matter what and I am thankful for that." Erica said.

"Heh. Honestly, you had the guts to recruit me, a big time Hunter in Basel. Vashyron and Leanne might miss me doin some work with them for a while. But hey, at least it beats just sitting around doing nothing." Zephyr said.

"Three years ago, after Soma, Lindow and I came back to Fenrir, the other operatives didnt believe you saved the world by defeating Laser man. And Soma and Lindow thought Jexi was the star of the battles. But deep down, I knew you were your own star." Alisa said.

"I'm destined to be the next Avatar, but I still have a long way to go. This journey I have with Katara and Sokka taught me Waterbending, and you found my Earthbending teacher. I cant thank you enough, but if we ever come face to face with the Fire Lord, I know that you and your friends will help me defeat him. That's a promise." Aang said.

"Hope, ever since you butted your way into my group of friends, you've worked hard to prove yourself. I'm happy to have met you. And I hope you learn from now, not to always depend on me so often. Hope, stand on your own two feet. You don't need to rely on my group anymore. You're your own man." Jexi smiled.

Hope looked at everyone. "Everyone…." He then walked up to Fukai. "Nana, Zephyr, youre with me. Were taking out Fukai." Hope said.

"You will not take me out. I am born of Lady Ubaune's hatred. You will never…" Fukai said.

"FUKAI!" shouted a distant loud voice.

"Telepathy?" Lucy asked.

"L-l-l-lady Ubaune?! Why are you contacti-" Fukai began.

"SILENCE! Fukai, you are a failure! Not only have you failed to bring me Nue, but you lost two more of my servants!" Ubaune called out.

"Please, lady. I won't fail you anymore! I promise!" Fukai begged.

"You wont. Because you are….BANISHED!" Ubaune called out.

"B-banished?" Fukai said collapsing on the ground. "I...did everything right and yet...she punishes me….like Yakkai."

"Do not show you face back in my castle….EVER!" Ubaune called out.

"Oh man, that's one mean voice…" Hope said. "Ubaune!"

"Huh? And who...are….YOU!?" Ubaune screamed.

"Hope the Victor! The man who is a light in the darkness, and a moon to a sun I know. Fukai is not to blame for this madness you brought upon her… we are! Despite her plans, we foiled them! Even so, that is no reason for you to punish her like that!" Hope said.

"You lecture me...on how to treat a servant? This girl is nothing more than my subordinate. I can do anything I please with them as long as they don't disappoint me! So as you can see, I am completely within my right!" Ubaune said.

"Not any more. Fukai, get up." Hope said to her softly. Fukai did so.

"You… spoke so calmly. All Ubaune ever did to us was yell, and that made our lives miserable." Fukai said.

"The boy of blue is right, Fukai." said a voice as they saw Yakkai behind them. "We Kaima….we don't have to live in fear of Ubaune. We're our own people. We can live." Yakkai said.

"Then… I suppose our fair lady wont mind if I do this." Fukai said putting something in Hopes hand. It was a medal, but it was of Fukai.

"Only we Kaima Executives have medals. There are only five Kaima Tribe Medals in existense." Yakkai said giving up his own too.

"And to show you can call us, and our own member ship to your team, here." Fukai said fanning hopes wrist, a Yo-kai watch appearing a second later. But it was completely blue and white.

"Yo-kai Watch H. The H stands for Hope. Its another model made to be compatible with all medals." Yakkai said.

"Sweet." Hope said turning to Nobunaga, who was in a nasty form.

"Sunset, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hope asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Sunset said.

"Come on out, my friend! Calling… Gilgaros!" Sunset called out.

"Calling Elder Bloom!" Hope shouted. "And just for good measure… fusing Whisper with Jibanyan to form...Buchinyan!"

"Yo-kai medal! Do your thing!" they shouted.

"Summoning….Legendary!" both watches shouted.

Imaginary Incendiary

Flip Flop

Squiggle Boom

Slim Slim

Legendary!

"Gilgaros!" Gilgaros shouted.

Appearing next to him was a Hungramps with a cherry blossom theme with a basket of cherry blossoms. "Elder Bloom."

Appearing between them was the familiar red and white cat. "Mmmm...Buchinyan!"

"We make evil pay. No exceptions." Gilgaros said.

"And we spread our happiness along the dark route we are forced to take." Elder Bloom said.

"And we're gonna be the one who takes you down. Nyawhis!" Buchinyan said.

Shinjiro, seeing the time was right, opened the package from Ogami, and saw a mirror. With this, he knew the five ring Mandala would work without sacrifices.

"Nows the time! Combine all your attacks, and show Nobunaga the real world!" Hope said.

The five ring mandala appeared as the STARs linked up with the corresponding elements.

"What shatters evil is...wind!" Cherion said.

"What burns evil is… Fire!" Gemini said.

"What purifies evil is… Water!" Diana said.

"What buries evil is… earth!" Rosita said.

"What purges evil is… the void!" Subaru said.

As the demonic Nobunaga charged, Gilaros and Elderbloom went in.

"Gilgaros smash you! Smash evil in you!" Gilgaros said.

"And I shall support." Elder Bloom said blowing cherry blossoms at Gilgaros, increasing his energy as he beat back Nobunaga.

Buchinyan the charged in as Nobunaga recovered.

"Learn your place, cat!" Nobunaga said firing rapid punches.

"Special Attack: 1 Million Paws of Fury!" Buchinyan called out as he unleashed ferocious punch after punch. It was too much for Nobunaga to handle straining as Hope charged in.

"Just who the hell do you think we are? Here comes…" Hope said.

"The one millionth punch!" Buchinyan called out delivering a final punch with hope. The mandala did its thing after that, finishing Nobunaga with that final punch.

"So, this is...how it ends? My reign?" Nobunaga asked himself as he fell back.

"No, it isnt. We'll continue on and make the world see the errors of your ways. We wont disappoint you, Nobunaga. We'll be happy." Hope said.

"I see… so that is it." Nobunaga said as he laughed. "I suppose...its time I found a little more peace." Nobunaga said turning to Shinjiro. "Boy...it would be a great honor...if my soul could accompany yours into the afterlife."

"Yeah. Because as the saying goes, we are the same color…" Hope said. "...As the cherry blossoms."

Nobunaga faded into said blossoms after that, forming a giant cherry tree. The heroes rained down like stars in the heavens.

"Its over. You've proven, hope the victor, that there's hope for the Kaima to live in peace." Fukai said.

"Thanks. Are you sure you and Yakkai won't join our team?" Hope asked.

"No. To be honest, I like travelling across these worlds, so we wanna see it all. But do not be afraid to call us from time to time." Yakkai said.

As they left one thing was clear to everyone as time reverted to normal, everyone looking at each other.

"Guess there's only one thing to do guys…" Hope said. "It's time for the…"

"VICTORY POSE!" they all called out doing each a different pose.

Meanwhile in the Kaima's hideout…

"How dare that boy...HOW DARE HE TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Ubaune yelled. "GOKAI! Get in here!" Ubaune called out.

In came a Kaima Yo-kai with large arms and a body to match, five spikes on his head and the flame on his stomach. "Gokai here for Lady Ubaune." Gokai said.

"During the fools rants, I was able to sense another classic. Believe it or not, its on Popstar." Ubaune said.

"In Dreamland? But...Gokai sure Tsuchigumo already known there." Gokai said.

"This one is different. This one is the frog, Ogama." Ubaune said.

"Ogama. Oh, Gokai heard of him. He and Tsuchigumo big time rivals. Ogama lived 100 years as normal boring toad before becoming Yo-kai." Gokai said.

"Yes. Its not surprising he would be there. Now, go and get him. And if you happen to see Tsuchigumo there as well, do not be afraid to bring him in. NOW GO!" Ubaune said.

"Yes Lady Ubane! As Gokai is born from your malice, If heroes get in Gokai's way, Gokai will kill them all with a smile!"

To be continued...


End file.
